Hero's Shadows
by Jellibabe
Summary: Robin has always found it hard to see the line that separates breaking the law for good, and actually being bad. After being captured by Slade he meets someone who crossed the line, he finds out that the line between good and evil is thin from both sides.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Only three people had ever known this room existed, and one was the dead architect, it was simple, with a table, over which some folders were spread, a computer screen, and a speaker, on the screen was a photo of a man, zoomed in on until his face filled the monitor.

_This is your target _the computer voice announced.

_Target has been upgraded from delta to alpha hostile threat level._

_Target was previously left under the domain of a group of five type 379, all carry beta level potential threat or below except one, who was trained by anomaly 1, he, like his mentor, carries an alpha level potential threat. _

_If he becomes aware of this operation, he must either be neutralised or convinced to remain silent._

_Anomaly 1 should not be connected to this operation, and all operatives are warned of his skills, if necessary, agents should be prepared to silence themselves or any others before allowing him information, if it is believed he will use it to endanger the organisation._

_Target is to be neutralized, but only after any information about accomplices has been collected, therefore he must mot be neutralized into the last possible moment, agents are to use all relevant training to avoid being detected before input is necessary._

At the end of the briefing, a dark figure picked up the documents and silently left the room no-one had seen them enter.


	2. 1: Raven's Fury, Robin's Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Batman

Chapter One: Slade-bots attack

A sunny day in Jump city, and lots of people were enjoying the snow that had fallen before it melted or turned to slush, there were smiles found on most faces, unfortunately, not on Raven's.

"I'm going to ask you one more time … WHAT IN AZAR'S NAME HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" Raven finished, hitting decibel levels usually only achieved by rocket launching.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were cowering behind the sofa in the common room, confronted with a level of anger which had not been achieved since Beast Boy had entered Raven's room with a pot of Tofu-fondue and spilt it over both Raven and her book, it had taken Starfire and Cyborg three hours to de-wedgie him.

"Heh-heh, well you know Rae," Beast Boy started "Cy and I were feeling a bit sorry for you, on account of the whole having-to-meditate-24/7-and-never-showing-emotion thing, so we thought…" Cyborg glared at him "OK, _I _thought that it would be nice if we could give you a break from it all, so I got Cy to make this medicine stuff…"

"What BB means is he bribed me with the promise of no tofu breakfast surprises for a month if I could synthesise a serum that would effectively suppress your demon side, and I figured that I had nothing to lose because even if I made it you could still refuse to use it, and I'd still get a month of meat-supreme breakfasts, so I used a gene suppressant infused with some of the non-lethal herbs used for exorcism, and I swear I was going to ask you but he-" Cyborg was interrupted by a very sheepish green changeling.

"I kinda slipped it into your herbal tea," BB added, "But on the plus side Rae, you look great!"

Raven did indeed look different, her skin had lost its grey pallor, and her eyes were a deeper, bluer violet. However the major league facial tic and the death glare were just the same, and were very noticeable at this point.

"Did either of you two idiots ever stop to consider that my powers come from my demon side? Thanks to you two I now am nothing but a normal teenager, what am I supposed to do in battle, offer them cookies? NOT TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF MEDITATION I'LL NEED WHEN THIS WEARS OFF, WHICH WILL BE WHEN EXACTLY?

"Uh…" Cyborg muttered, "About two years."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry," He added quickly "I should be able to make an antidote in about a month."

"Well, then I strongly suggest that you and BB get working, because powerless or not, I will still smash every video game in this tower I can find if you haven't cured me by a month today." Raven stormed out of the room.

After about a minute of silence a voice was heard "Man, you so owe me more than a month of breakfasts."

Robin was training. Alone. The others should have been there, but Cyborg and Beast Boy were living in self inflicted exile, trying to cure Raven, who had simply stated that without her powers there was no point in training, as she could not fight. Starfire had seized the opportunity and was desperately trying to take advantage of Raven not being able to teleport as an escape, to drag her through the entire 'Glorious Mall of Shopping Beautification Centres'.

He landed a hit with his bo-staff on one of the weak spots of the droid; these were placed to simulate the weak spots of the human body, but were not as easy to damage, making it seem that the 'criminal' was wearing armour. Quickly he moved into one of the fight sequences his mentor had taught him, a series of quick and powerful strikes focusing on multiple nerve clusters and hard to protect areas of the human body, after he was done he did a backflip to avoid the claws of the droid, and landed in a defensive position, although he knew it was unnecessary, and, sure enough about a second later the droid collapsed into a heap of smoking machinery.

Robin twirled his staff and stored it back in his utility belt; these droids were getting ridiculously easy, he would have to see if Cyborg could upgrade them, again. It was frustrating being the only one on the team who relied on the martial arts, it was almost impossible to better himself through training with the droids; he hadn't had a good training session since he had visited Batman in Gotham. Robin winced slightly at the memory, Bruce had pretty much wiped the floor with him. In three minutes.

BEEP – BEEP – BEEP – BEEP

He was broken out of his reverie by the squalling sound of the Titans alarm, instantly, as a reflex, he ran to the common room, to be met with whatever villain was threatening the city, neatly portrayed in statistics, on the main screen. Arriving there shortly before the others, he scanned the signal, and his hands curled into fists. Slade was back.

Robin pulled up on the R-cycle about ten seconds before the others arrived, and so was already on the ground with his bo-staff out when Starfire and Beast Boy landed, and Cyborg pulled up in the T-car. Raven was sitting this one out, after reminding Beast Boy that she would be able to watch him getting his butt kicked from the comfort of the sofa.

The scene before them was not an encouraging one, there were upwards of fifty busy Slade-bots, trying to move a large amount of equipment from the smoking ruins of the S.T.A.R. lab that had obviously had something Slade wanted.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled, and the team sprang into action. Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and stormed a few Slade-bots, but was quickly pinned down by a great number of the robots, transforming into a hummingbird, he flew straight up, and came crashing down as an elephant, creating a few instant robot pancakes. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, one of the unsquished robots hit him with a type of glue bomb, which exploded over the shape-shifter, pinning him to the ground whatever shape he took.

Cyborg was blasting left and right with his sonic cannon, destroying robots with almost every shot.

"Booyah! You little men think you can take me? Well I got news for Slade, tell him his little second rate machine's ain't never going to beat the quality version!" Cyborg blasted a Slade-bot dead centre in the head, but as the twitching bot collapsed, a machine was revealed behind it, it was glowing blue and pointed straight at Cyborg, who just had time to say, "Oh sh-" before he was shot with an electromagnetic pulse, he fell to the floor, deactivated and unconscious.

Robin and Starfire were fighting back to back destroying Slade-bots even as more closed in on them, Robin threw an ice disc at a couple and blew another's head off with a birdarang, then cracked both the robot and the ice with a sharp jab from his bo-staff, automatically focussing on the ice-brittle joints, while two that were sneaking up behind him were obliterated with a series of starbolts. They were holding their own until Robin saw Cyborg and Beast Boy were out for the count.

"Starfire!" He called, over the noise of the battle, "Get Cyborg and Beast Boy outta here!"

"But Robin-"

"NOW!"

Not delaying any longer, Starfire cut Beast Boy out of the glue with an eye-blast, and hoisted up Cyborg along with him. She headed towards the tower, but with the extra weight it would be at least ten minutes before she could rejoin Robin in battle. She hoped he would be ok until then.

Gritting his teeth, Robin faced the twenty or so Slade-bots left standing. With a cry he launched himself at them, swiping at the bots left and right, never staying still long enough to be an easy target, he took down at least ten Slade-bots before misjudging his footing in one attack; Robin landed awkwardly, and stayed there for a split second too long, he looked up into the muzzle of a laser gun, and everything went black.


	3. 2: In the Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter Two: In the Lair

Robin woke up to a throbbing headache and agony through his body. He blinked under his mask, and glanced around, automatically taking in his surroundings, he was in a cage, in a concrete bunker, filled with computers and lab equipment, the lighting poor and faintly green.

In a sudden rush his bruised head received the memory of the fight with Slade's minions, Robin struggled to get up, but he couldn't move more than an inch, as his wrists and ankles were tightly bound together, after a few minutes of wriggling like a maggot, he managed to shift into a sitting position that gave him slightly more leverage. He checked but his utility belt had been removed, and was lying with his communicator well out of reach, he could see from here that his communicator had been disabled, permanently; it was nothing but a bundle of microchips and wires.

"Ah, I see you've woken up." A cold voice came from behind Robin; with some difficulty he shifted to face it.

"Slade. Whatever you're going to try, I'm going to stop you, you won't be allowed to harm innocent people for your own gain."

"Those are brave words for someone tied up in a cage, Robin. I doubt you would even be able to escape, let alone defeat me if you were loose. Or have you forgotten the past so easily?"

Robin gritted his teeth, Slade had defeated him in the past, more times than the Boy Wonder would care to admit, but he mustn't allow that to affect him. Having a defeatist attitude, means that you will be defeated, a lesson often repeated in his training.

"My-oh-my Robin, you harbour thoughts of escape even now? I had always thought that it was Starfire who was the pointless optimist…"

"You leave her out of this!"

Slade chuckled, "Really Robin, even I hadn't known your feelings for the girl; you would have just given me a powerful weapon. How can you honestly expect to protect the city if your enemy can learn your weakness simply by looking at you?"

"That's not true! The Teen Titans have always been able to protect the city from the criminals like you, and we always will be!" Robin shouted, infuriated that his feelings for Starfire should be so apparent, especially when she probably didn't feel the same way.

"That I doubt, especially when they are confronted with this…" Slade gestured to a block of machinery about twenty feet away from Robin's cage, it was at least as tall as Robin, about seven feet wide, its circuits pulsed faintly green, it was the main light source of the room, a small view screen in the front read:

_Neural Pathways Eliminator Cannon_

_Radius: 30 miles_

_READY TO FIRE_

"No…" Robin gasped. "You're INSANE!"

"Hardly, Robin, this city has caused me much frustration, why should I allow it to survive? I have my sights set much higher than this one miserable patch of land. When I detonate this cannon, every living thing within the radius will feel the excruciating pain of their brain ceasing to function, and they will die Robin. Every. Last. One.

The world will see what can happen if they displease me, and will rush for the safety of being under my control. And do you know what your team mates will spend their last few oblivious hours doing? Worrying about you, the leader who didn't see it coming, who couldn't figure it out, even to save the city." Slade's one visible eye widened as he leant in towards the captive Boy Wonder, delivering the words with maximum impact. Satisfied, he leant back,

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I intend to be at least thirty miles away before this detonator counts down, oh, and feel free to watch your friend's final hours of life." Slade added, pressing two buttons so the monitor on the wall crackled into life, showing CCTV footage of the outside of the Titans Tower, simultaneously, the cannon's monitor changed, it now read:

_Neural Pathways Eliminator Cannon_

_Radius: 30 miles_

_TIME UNTIL DETONATION_

_0:59:59_

"Don't expect anyone to help you Robin, there are enough droids out there to be able to fend off an army for at least an hour. And that's all it needs." Slade left without so much as a backward glance.

Robin struggled desperately against his bonds, manipulating his wrists so that if he pulled hard enough his right arm would come free, he put all his strength into it, something had to give, gritting his teeth he ignored the burning pain that coursed along his already strained muscles and eventually he felt his right arm come free.

Working quickly he freed his arms and legs, and massaged his ankles to get the blood flowing, then using a small lock pick concealed in the finger of his glove he tried to open the door of the cage, but as soon as he came into contact with the metal of the cage, a huge electric jolt spread through Robin's body, his already diminished body power couldn't withstand it, and he collapsed from exhaustion.

From the ceiling, hidden in shadow, a dark figure watched the Boy Wonder pass out, and their eyes narrowed, it was time to make their move.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Friends! We must search for Robin! Oh I am most unworthy, how could I have allowed myself to leave him alone in battle for so long!" Starfire whined, hovering anxiously about a foot off the ground.

"Robin's communicator's offline, there's no way we can track him." Cyborg stated seriously, "Wherever he is, we're going to have to find him the old-fashioned way."

"If I had my powers I could attempt to find him telepathically, I don't suppose you idiots have found an antidote yet?" Raven monotoned.

"No, it still needs some work, my serum was quality stuff." Cyborg's hint of pride was soon squashed by the glares from both the girls.

"As much as I hope friend Raven shall soon be restored, we must first search for Robin, who is knowing what peril he is in?" Starfire interjected.

"Starfire, think logically, without my powers we have next to no chance of finding Robin, there's no guarantee he's even in the city now, and even if we did find him it would be unlikely that you three could defeat Slade, Robin wouldn't want you to get captured, and if you did, I would be powerless to help you, and the city would be left defenceless." Raven stated.

"But Robin would never abandon us; we are not good friends to leave him in the hands of Slade!"

"He would do what was sensible and best for the city; we're working on the antidote. That's final!" Raven breathed deeply, it was hard to resist emotions.

"Raven, I must disagree, I am going to search for Robin. I can only beg friend Cyborg and Beast Boy to help me." Starfire darted out of the room. Raven rubbed her temples, "Beast Boy, fly after her, help her look and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Cyborg and I will keep working on an antidote. If you muck this up I swear I will erase all your high scores on the game station." Beast Boy paled, but bravely answered

"Sure Rae, you can count on me." He transformed into a hawk and flew after the Tamaranean.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

For the second time in as many hours, Robin woke up on the floor of Slade's lair, his first thought was for the cannon, desperate to see how much time he had left he turned to face the machine, and he froze, for the view screen now read:

_Neural Pathways Eliminator Cannon_

_Radius: 30 miles_

_Manual Shutdown Activated_

_VITAL COMPONENTS REMOVED_

Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin looked around for whatever had shut down the cannon; he saw nothing but the empty bunker. Frowning he examined his cage, to test it out he threw one of his boots at the bars, despite the metal soles connecting the bars, there was no flicker of the electric charge that had shocked him, concluding it must have short circuited he pulled his boot back on. Robin cautiously picked the lock of the cage, and crept to the cannon, picking up his utility belt on the way. Checking it's self-diagnostics, he found two small but vital components had been removed, scowling he started to drag up all the information about the cannon he could, but was distracted by the sound of a laser gun warming up, turning around he came face to face with about thirty Slade-bots, all facing him.

Robin's eye mask narrowed, and with a battle cry he threw a handful of explosive discs at the robots, closely followed by a flurry of birdarangs. Twelve Slade-bots were taken out instantly, and the smoke from the explosions gave Robin the opportunity to take out four more. A laser beam grazed his right shoulder, and a heavy blow to his head almost made him black out. However, he was lucky and ducked the ray from one robots gun, letting it destroy two others who had been aiming at the Boy Wonder from behind. Tirelessly jumping, kicking, punching, attacking with whatever he had, Robin wore down the numbers of Slade-bots, but not without taking heavy damage. Eventually the last robot collapsed, and Robin leant on his bo-staff for support.

His right shoulder was bleeding freely and his left elbow was dislocated, his ankle felt like it was sprained at least, and he had too many bruises and cuts around his body from his various fights to count. Gritting his teeth he popped his elbow back into place, and took a small roll of bandage from his utility belt, wrapping it around his shoulder, Robin moved quickly towards the window, concluding that the door probably held more army stopping Slade-bots.

Robin cracked the window and dropped outside, wincing as his weight fell on his injured ankle, and he glanced around taking in his surroundings. His hopes that he was near the Tower sank, all he could see was trees. Moving quickly away from the bunker he ran into the forest and climbed a tree to try to see the light of the city, he had no such luck; all that was visible was forest and mountain ranges in the distance.

Climbing back down the tree, even while favouring his wounds was easy for the ex-acrobat he reached the ground silently. Deciding that getting away from Slade was his first priority, he moved away from the bunker. Robin made steady progress for about an hour, keeping in line with the stars, so he would be able to track his progress back if necessary, he felt the strength from his adrenaline rush wearing off, and the intense fatigue of forcing his body to wake up after two serious shocks catching up. Groaning he climbed the trunk of a sturdy oak and fell asleep nestled in old leaves between the boughs.


	4. 3: Waking Up

Disclaimer: I do not own either Teen Titans or Batman

Chapter 3:Waking Up

Robin came out of his sleep easier than he expected, mentally preparing himself for the pain, it was much less than he expected, opening his eyes (although you couldn't tell behind the mask), he took in his surroundings, he wasn't in the tree or in Slade's bunker, which was good, on the other hand, he didn't recognise the room he was lying in. He was on a bed covered with thick wool blankets and cotton sheets, in a rough wooden room, with a small stone fireplace, with a glass fireguard protecting the floor, opposite from the bed was a thick chest, with a chair next to it, over the back of which was hanging…

HIS UNIFORM!

Robin experienced a moment of panic before he realised he was wearing blue pyjamas with '_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_' in yellow letters, and pictures of shooting stars, grimacing slightly, he checked his face, his mask was still firmly in place, he silently thanked God for adhesives. On the bedside table there was a clock, telling him it was 11:38, a hairbrush, and tray of congealed soup.

Robin was poking it tentatively, he was starving, when the door opened and a girl walked in backwards, carrying another tray in her arms, with a steaming green bowl of soup placed centrally, along with a napkin and a spoon. When she saw Robin sitting up she stopped for a moment and an expression of apprehension flashed across her face, then she carried the new tray over to the Boy Wonder and picked up the old in one easy motion.

She had grey-green eyes, and was not more than vaguely pretty, her nose was slightly snubbed and had obviously once been broken, her chestnut hair was braided into two thick plaits down her back, and her skin was delicately tinted brown, her arched cheekbones and eyebrows gave her a Spanish impression, and she wore simple jeans and a navy blue long sleeved sweater.

"You're awake then, I'm glad, it was getting hard to baby feed you, you have killer reflexes you know." She told him, her voice had a slight accent to it, but it was hard to place, Robin thought he heard Scottish and Spanish in there, as well as the clipped vowels of a British voice.

"Er, thanks, who are you, and how long was I out?"

"Talia, and I know you're Robin, I found you about two days ago, what were you doing out there?"

"Trying to escape from an enemy, how did you find me?"

Talia smiled, enjoying a private joke. "Unless you were disguising yourself as a traffic light, that outfit is pretty hard to miss." She said, gesturing at Robin's uniform. Robin gritted his teeth; the comment had been made before, by many people.

"Yeah about the pyjamas… you didn't… er…"

"I kept my eyes closed, plus I didn't take off more than I needed to to bandage your wounds."

"Thanks for that but I need to get back to Jump city as soon as possible."

"You were pretty beat up, I had to give you an anaesthetic before I could do the stitches in your shoulder, but you're well enough to walk, at least for a short distance."

"How far is it to the city?"

"About a four hour hike, or a two hour hike to the road, and then one long trip around the mountain range."

"I'll walk; can you show me the way?"

"Sure, I need to finish up some stuff first, get dressed while I'm gone, and be ready to go when I get back OK?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven was meditating on the roof. She had tried to meditate in her room, but all the items she had accumulated were very dangerous to someone who was, effectively, just a normal kid. Sighing, she opened her eyes, and got up out of her cross-legged position on the concrete, without being able to levitate off the ground, she was getting very sore.

Maybe she should buy a yoga mat, or bring up a cushion, but no, the shear indignity of a half-demon, even a temporarily powerless one, being found perched on a pillow, was almost as great as the thought of playing video games. Raven shuddered at the thought, but one rebellious little brain-wave piped up:

_Why not? You don't have your powers, what harm could it do?_

No

_And that's not all you could do, you could do lots of things…_

No

_Normal things…_

No

_Fun things…_

No

_You could get some stuff off your chest…_

No!

_You could tell him…_

"NO!"

Raven screamed the last word out loud; she was so preoccupied with her internal battle that she never knew that someone else was on the roof until the hood was slipped over her head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mphmm! Mhmmmph!" Raven tried to scream, but she was helpless, her mouth was gagged, her wrists were tied, and there was a hood over her head. This, unlike her normal attire, completely covered her head, eyes and mouth included. She felt herself being lifted and dumped on the backseat of the car, which she felt start up and move away from the tower quickly.

After about half an hour of driving, and many, mercifully muffled curses through the gag, she felt the car stop, and a hand pull off the hood, Raven looked up and glared into the eyes of her kidnapper, Beast Boy.

"MPHM? MNH MPHN! MPHN MPHHNN MPHNHMN!"

"Uh… hi, Raven!" Beast Boy smiled like a man facing a bunch of very hungry tigers, "OK, well, uh… because the whole powerless thing was kinda our fault, I thought 'dude! we should so take Raven out to enjoy herself while she can, without like, uh… blowing anything up!' So me an' Cy brought you here, cos Star exhausted herself searching Robin, and we have to wait for the results to come back before we can keep working on the antidote, and we knew you'd never agree to come on your own, so I uh, did that." He finished, gesturing at the bound and gagged Raven, who looked like she was going to burst a blood vessel, if she didn't burst both Beast Boy's and Cyborg's heads first.

"It's good, Raven," Cyborg continued from the drivers seat, "BB and I have picked out the perfect spot for you, this place has got everything fun ever invented!" He turned around and gave their captive a huge and slightly nervous grin, "Welcome, to Jump City Mega-Fun-Athon."

As Raven's eyes widened at the vision of flashing lights and shouting teenagers, the look of horror on her face was truly of apocalyptic proportions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After he was sure she had left, Robin slid out of bed, and his ankle could easily take his weight after two days of uninterrupted healing. He crossed the room and pulled on his uniform in less than a minute, being able to change in a hurry was a skill he had learnt as Batman's partner. Quickly he checked his utility belt to see if anything had been tampered with, the fact that Talia had just happened to find him was hard to believe. What made it more worrying was that Robin knew he hadn't been visible from the ground.

After checking the room for anything suspicious, Robin turned his attention to the heavy chest; he peered into the lock and groaned, it had at least six tumblers. Obviously Talia didn't want just anyone to get in, but Robin wasn't just anyone. Pulling out a longer lock pick than the one concealed in his glove from his utility belt, he gently applied pressure to the tumblers, until, one after the other, they were all lifted, and clicked into place.

Robin opened the chest, and gasped at the contents…


	5. 4: Files Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 4 : Files Found

Slade.

He was looking at a picture of Slade, neatly tacked on to a thick file, without hesitation, Robin opened the file, knowing that his gloves would prevent any trace of him being there from getting on the paper. On the first page was a table of statistics:

_Subject: Slade (Deathstroke / The Terminator)_

_Type: Hostile Threat_

_Level: Alpha_

_Skills: Martial Arts, Projectile Weapons_

_History: Slade was previously left under the domain of five type 379, however, following their failure to overpower him, the League of Shadows has reclassed Slade to an alpha level threat, and has put out the neutralization order accordingly. Although all five type 379 have battled Slade before, the strength on each side seems to be equal._

_Information Sources: Most of the information on Slade has been collected from the database of the five type 379; however, it is by no means complete or reliable. Agents should use their own observations to their greatest advantage. Additional information concerning the five type 379 is attached, this should be memorised for the agents greatest advantage._

With a sinking heart, Robin turned the page and found himself looking at a photo of Beast Boy; Robin gritted his teeth when he recognised it from the Titans database. Underneath the photo were lists of his time with Doom Patrol, his personality, relationships with the rest of the Titans, his powers, Terra, everything.

Leafing through the following pages, Robin found information on all the Titans, Cyborg's blueprints, the prophecy about Raven's birth, Starfire's connection to the monarchy of Tameran, and, Robin blushed, her connection to him.

Nearing the end of the file, Robin turned onto his own page, unlike the others; his was outlined in red with 'ALPHA' printed at the top. Reading the page, his face contorted into an expression of anger and confusion.

_Subject: Robin_

_Alias: Richard Grayson_

_Type: Potential Threat 379_

_Level: Alpha_

_Skills: Incomplete Ninjutsu League of Shadows Training, Kung Fu_

_History: After the death of his family, Robin was adopted by anomaly 1, his training is thought to have begun at an early age, however he does not seem as powerful as anomaly one as yet. He served with anomaly 1 as a type 379 for five years, before leaving to head the Teen Titans._

_Information Regarding Target: Robin seems to be the most committed in the team to destroying Slade, therefore agents must make sure he is not suspicious of Slade's neutralization, for fear traces of the League of Shadows are found. If it is believed he is a danger to the League's operations, his protection as a type 379 ceases, and he should be neutralized immediately._

_Weaknesses: Robin values human life very highly, and should be easy to manipulate through others. His team-mate Starfire would be especially suitable for this; Robin appears to harbour particular attachment to her, although there is no formal relationship between them. He also seems to be quick to blame himself over circumstances, and manipulation of this should also be considered._

Closing the file, Robin reached for the other one underneath, when he opened it his breathing stopped for a moment as he saw, spread before him, in neatly annotated diagrams and schematics, a machine that nearly killed the whole city, the cannon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven sat perfectly still on the park bench, apparently not affected by either the hoards of adrenaline and sugar hyped teenagers running past or the attempts of her two friends to get her to move.

"C'mon Rae! This place has everything you could possibly need to have fun!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, waving the wad of cotton candy he had bought in front of her nose. "I mean- dude! – it's the number one theme park within like 500 miles!"

"Actually, more like 250 miles, but still girl this is a great place for you to be able to try some of the stuff you usually can't, don't you think that you should use the opportunity?" Cyborg interjected, between bites from his mega-meat-munch bucket, "Besides," he added thoughtfully "I'm not gonna drive you home until you give it a go."

Raven shuddered, and allowed herself to imagine what punishment she was going to inflict on the two imbeciles the moment she got her powers back.

"Fine. I'll go on one ride. Happy?"

"Nuh-uh Rae!" said Beast Boy, waggling a finger in her face, "You gotta try everything here once, and that means rides, food, stalls, dancing…" His raised eyebrows met a full-force death glare here, "…but let's start with something you'll definitely like, OK?"

Flourishing his cotton candy like a sword, he grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her through the crowd of amusement park patrons, with Cyborg hurrying behind them, his meat bucket clutched protectively to his chest.

After what seemed like an eternity of being pulled through countless people to Azar-knows-where, Beast Boy stopped abruptly, and Raven, un-warned, crashed into him, sending them both into a very odd tangle of limbs on the ground. Raven blushed, and hastily extracted herself, so by the time Cyborg arrived two seconds later, Beast Boy had taken a deep breath and announced in the tone of one who had discovered the universe,

"Dudes and Dudettes! Amusement Park Masters and newbies! I give you the one, the only, the unique, the amazing…"

"Get on with it!" Cyborg yelled between bites of an oddly shaped meat chunk.

"…stomach-twisting, spleen punching, brain obliterating, lung stripping…"

"Beast Boy." Raven's emotionless voice sounded very strained, and a vein was jumping on her forehead.

"muscle err… hurting DESTRUCTOR!"

Raven waited until Cyborg's cheers had died down "What now?"

Beast Boy was at her side in a flash, gesturing at the enormous rollercoaster before them.

"Feast your eyes Rae on twelve consecutive loops, seven plunges, and thirteen corkscrews, with a G-force of 4.2 and multiple health warnings!"

Out of nowhere he pulled out three garishly gold coloured tickets.

"After explainingthat we had basically saved his butt more times than I could count…"

"I'm estimating four on this." Cyborg added.

"…the park owner gave us these babies, which will get us past any and all lines, so Rae," Beast Boy sighed in rapture, "welcome to Heaven."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin stood there in shock, but only for a split second, then his instincts from his many years of training kicked in, and he moved into action. Robin took photos of the cannon schematics, covering every diagram, using a small camera from his utility belt. He had just finished on the list of numbered parts when he detected a faint tramping of snow coming from outside, rapidly Robin replaced the files and closed the trunk, moving to a position in the room where he would have an advantage over whoever was coming through the door.

About five second later, the door opened to reveal Talia, dressed in a thick jacket and tight fitting camouflage pants, with combat boots. She was carrying a pack, and her face was slightly reddened from the wind outside. Glancing around the room, she located Robin and said briefly,

"Time to go."

"I need to ask you…" Robin started, but Talia cut him off.

"No, I'm leaving now, if you want to know the way through the forest, you'll come too, we have to hurry." She pulled a red puffa coat out of her pack and threw it at Robin. "Put that on, I doubt the traffic light look is warm."

Robin scowled at the taunt about his uniform, but pulled on the puffa jacket, making sure he could still easily access his utility belt. He didn't like her avoiding his questions, but since she was the only way of getting back to the city, he'd have to go along with it, at least for now. Interrogation at the Titan's Tower was still an alternative.

Talia waited until Robin was ready, then abruptly turned on her heel and left. Outside the bitter wind threw snow at Robin's face, and he was grateful for his mask to protect his eyes. He now saw that the cabin was sheltered in a notch in a cliff, meaning in was almost invisible, especially with the decreased visibility.

Talia picked up a long staff resting against the wall of the cabin, balancing it easily in her left hand she beckoned for Robin to follow her, leading him to a narrow path leading up the Cliffside, she used her staff to help her climb the narrow, snow slicked ledge, Robin pulled out his bo-staff and did the same. It was hard work and required concentration, Robin considered using a grappling hook, but the angle of the cliff face meant he would be left dangling. Another disadvantage was that it was impossible to talk; Robin wondered whether Talia had chosen the route for this reason.

After what seemed like an eternity of following the dark figure, using countless tiny crevices to stop himself from sliding off the narrow track and over the cliff face, Robin reached the top. Pulling himself up he saw Talia standing still, facing back the way they had come. The boy wonder was surprised to see that she seemed unaffected by the climb, even he, who was at the peak of physical fitness, had noticed the effort needed.

Following her gaze Robin saw the grey curved roof of what he recognised to be Slade's bunker, his fingers curled into fists unconsciously as he silently vowed to return and destroy Slade once and for all. A flicker of movement caught his eye; Talia was reaching into her pack, and pulling out a small object. She flicked a switch on the side, and Robin saw that there was one large button on the end, it looked like a…

DETONATOR!

Talia pressed the detonator button, and a split second later, a huge fireball eradicated Slade's hideout from the face of the earth.


	6. 5: Going Home

Dislcaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, this includes Talia.

Chapter 5: Going Home

For about two seconds both the teens stood watching the flaming wreckage of Slade's lair burn in the distance, then Talia turned around and ended up almost nose to nose with a very angry Robin.

"Who are you?" He said quietly, looking into her green-grey eyes for any sign of guilt or lying. Talia didn't answer, but met his gaze easily.

"Answer me! What's your connection with Slade? How did you access all the information about the Titans?" Robin gripped her arm, nails digging in through his gloves.

When she spoke, Talia's voice was cold "Get off me."

"ANSWER ME!"

"I said LET GO!" She yelled, and threw a punch at Robin's wounded shoulder. Robin blocked her, but let go of her arm in the process, newly freed Talia retorted with a roundhouse kick that Robin back flipped to avoid. They faced each other from a distance of about ten feet, each one waiting to see if the other would attack.

"We have to keep moving." Talia said finally. "I doubt Slade will be happy about his lair."

"I'm not going any further with you until you answer me." Robin stated, crossing his arms.

"I'm not on his side; I was just here to destroy him. He wasn't even in there, I just needed to make sure that Slade could never use the cannon again."

"How did you find out about all the Titans?"

"I have my sources, but now we need to get moving before his Robots find us, I'd like to avoid a confrontation." Without another word Talia donned her pack and headed off between the trees, hesitating Robin followed her, this was getting more worrying with each revelation. But she was his only hope of getting back to the city.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raven was strapped into the harness of the front car of the DESTRUCTOR roller coaster, which was slowly winching itself up the first hill, Beast Boy was practically bouncing in his seat in the harness next to her, with Cyborg taking up two seats behind them. They reached the top of the hill, and Raven eyed the plummet in front with distaste.

"Here it comes Rae!" Squealed the changeling.

"Oh, I can barely contain my excitem-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Raven shrieked as gravity took hold and the rollercoaster made its first plunge, if Beast Boy hadn't been concentrating on keeping his stomach from migrating way up his throat, he would have noted her extraordinary vocal range.

After about five minutes of screaming and shrieked spells that the whole world must only be grateful could not be completed, the train shuddered to a halt. Raven quietly waited until the harnesses were released and walked slowly towards the exit. Upon re-entering the main area of the park she stopped and a slightly shaky Beast Boy caught her up.

"Well? Don't tell me that wasn't the most awesome experience ever! Uhhhh… Raven?"

Raven looked at him, her pupils dilating, as she felt her blood pound in her ears, the tremble of her limbs, the giddy raw excitement, fear, and happiness churning in her mind. All those years of suppressing and removing emotions with surgical precision, and her barriers were broken down, by a few minutes on a roller coaster.

"Beast Boy, it was awesome. And more. I feel different, like I can do anything, like I can do everything I want to." A slightly maniacal grin spread over her face. "And you know what Beast Boy? I'm going to." Impulsively she hugged Beast Boy, and bounced on the spot.

With a whoop, Raven ran off into the crowd, her cloak streaming behind her, leaving a shell-shocked changeling behind. Cyborg walked up behind him, having been pried out from the double seat with some difficulty.

"Man, what was that?"

"I don't know dude, but I think we better find her."

And with that they went to track down the rampaging adrenaline-high teenage girl, you really had to feel sorry for them.

Beast Boy took to the sky in hawk form while Cyborg tried to track Raven's communicator. Sawing over the crowds, Beast Boy looked left and right, searching for Raven like a piece of prey, over near the stalls of the theme park he saw a gap in the crowd, where the teenagers had formed a semicircle round a covered cart. Landing on the ground he transformed back to human form, and stared at the sight in front of him.

The cart was filled with the typical junk food found in amusement parks, lurid pink candy floss, suspicious meat products, candy apples and enough preservatives and E-numbers to dissolve the average set of internal organs. And in the centre of it was Raven, gorging food down at a rate that would out Cyborg to shame. She crammed her mouth with three whole hot-dogs, and washed them down with liquid caramel, this nauseating concoction was quickly followed with handfuls of candyfloss, torn from the large wodge beside her.

All this was consumed in the ten or so seconds it took for Beast Boy to break through the sick fascination that had set in. Slowly, he reached for his communicator.

"Uh…. Cyborg? I've found her."

"Great. I'm coming right over, just keep her there OK? We should be able to overpower her together. Probably."

"Dude, I don't think she'll be going anywhere soon, unless the food runs out." Beast Boy laughed nervously and glanced up at the food cart, but where the feasting girl had been, now only stood a depleted pile of wrappers.

"Ummm, cancel that Cyborg, the food ran out."

"WHAT! You are NOT telling me that we now have a HORMONE, ADRENALINE AND SUGAR CRAZED TITAN RUNNING ABOUT!"

"Look Dude, all we have to do is find her again, there's no reason for her to have left the park."

"OK man, but I swear, you are so the one restraining her when we find … oh."

"What?"

"I found her."

"Where is she?"

"Look at the dancing cage screens."

Beast Boy turned to the three huge screens that loomed over the whole club section of the park, and sure enough on one of them was a wildly dancing figure, dressed in a type of black…

"Oh, yes that is her. She looks different without her cloak doesn't she?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin and Talia had been trekking through the forest for about two hours, neither one breaking the silence that had formed between them. Robin was thinking furiously, she was there to destroy Slade, but if she was on their side why had there been so many notes on the Titan's weaknesses? And why hadn't she told them about his location before? She had obviously been trained, but by whom, and what was her interest in Slade?

Robin stared at Talia's moving figure in front of him, her clothes were designed to help her blend into the forest, and she moved expertly over the land, barely making any noise at all. When they had reached a small ravine she had easily jumped over it, landing in a crouch on the other side. She was dangerous, and Robin wasn't going to let her walk away when they reached the city, she had to be interrogated, she was a spy on the Titans and had seen secret information concerning then. She was no friend.

But she saved me, a thought added, I needed medical attention and shelter, there was no way I would have escaped. Robin mentally shunted that to the back of his mind and kept walking.

A further half hour had passed before Talia stopped, and rummaged in her pack. Pulling out two silver wrapped bars she passed one to Robin.

"Eat this."

"What is it?" Robin peeled back the foil, revealing a dark mottled bar.

"Artificial nutrient bar, we both need to keep our strength up." Both the teens stuffed the dense material into their mouths, and put the wrappings back into Talia's pack.

"We've made good progress, we should be at the city within an hour, as long as…"

Her words were cut off by the click of a laser gun; wheeling round Robin and Talia were confronted with about twenty Slade-bots.

"As long as that doesn't happen." Talia finished.


	7. 6: Old fights, New faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Talia, Batman or Batman Begins

Authors Note: Any words I use that are ninjitsu terminology are translated in brackets afterwards, if this occurs during speech this is only for the readers use.

Chapter 6: Old fights, New faces

Robin and Talia both reacted instinctively, leaping away from their previous spot, moving in the air to minimize the target. Robin landed in a crouch and pulled his bo-staff out, analyzing the threats around him. The Slade-bots were spread out in a rough two robot thick line. This unfortunately made it hard to target any one robot at a time, while guarding his back. Out of the corner of his vision Robin saw Talia reaching into her pack and pulling off her coat, having found temporary shelter behind a rock.

Drawing out a handful of explosive discs, he threw them in quick succession along the line, the bright red and yellow explosions taking out at least five robots in one go, and creating a smokescreen from the explosions.

However this did not stop the robots, which Robin discovered when two laser blasts hit the ground in front of him. As they began to march forward, Robin reached for another handful of discs, but the many battles of the past few days had depleted his utility belt and he found it empty. Realising he would have to fight hand-to-hand he turned to face the Slade-bots. Suddenly he heard a swish of air, and four robots collapsed in a heap of sparking machinery, knives embedded in their central processors. Robin leapt onto one that was about to hit him with a laser blast, jamming the end of his bo-staff into the weak area that attached the head to the body, he deactivated the robot.

Looking up at the source of the knives, Robin's eye mask narrowed. Talia's coat was gone, revealing an all-over body suit in camouflage pattern. She had thin armour plates over it, but placed in areas that allowed easy movement. Her wrist guards had two curved hooks on them, Robin recognised them as being designed to trap blades. A utility belt was around her waist, with two sheathed wakizashi (short blades) hanging from it. A bandolier filled with narrow throwing blades was attached from shoulder to hip.

Talia threw a knife at a robot and addressed Robin.

"Cover my back, we need to take them down together!"

Gritting his teeth, Robin moved to her side. At that moment a particularly strong breeze stripped away the remaining smoke cover. The remaining ten or so Slade-bots wasted no time in forming a circle around the two teens.

Robin wasted no time attacking the Slade-bots with his bo-staff, swinging it round to incapacitate one, he used the counter momentum to deliver a strong kick to another on the CPU. Talia unsheathed one of her swords and used it to impale one robot right off, a laser blast took it out of her hands, but she unsheathed the other and used it to deflect the next two blasts into a luckless robot. Once she was within range, she thrust the blade deep into the circuitry, losing both an opponent and her weapon.

Robin back flipped to avoid one Slade-bots attack, kicking off a tree he delivered an incapacitating punch and used his bo-staff to take down his last attacker, unfortunately before it shut down the robot gripped his ankle with its steel claws. Looking over to Talia he saw her without a weapon surrounded by the last three Slade-bots. They had got separated during the fighting and were now at least fifteen feet away from each other, well out of reach of his bo-staff, even as he began totry to free his leghe knew it was hopeless, he could never reach her in time.

However Talia was not done for yet, reaching into the far recesses of her utility belt she brought out a thin cylinder with expanded to form, not a bo-staff, but a shorter jo-staff.

With a battle cry Talia launched herself at the robots, using a complicated attack pattern that centred on the weak areas of the robots chassis, never staying still she used the robots own bodies as shields from her attackers. Finally she stopped and landed in a crouch, panting slightly, as the pulverised robots collapsed around her. Straightening she stored her jo-staff in her utility belt, and turned to face the Boy Wonder.

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask, the attack was all too familiar to him, and he had seen it many times on Gotham's dark streets, with the Dark Knight himself. That girl had Batman's training.

Talia looked at Robin, and he could feel her eyes trying to penetrate his mask, and see what he was thinking. Finally she said slowly,

"The city's quite close now, we should keep moving, there might be more robots around."

"Who trained you? I recognise your fighting techniques." Robin replied, not revealing where he knew them from.

"It doesn't matter, he's dead." Talia said shortly, collecting her swords and donning her pack once more she walked off into the forest. About forty minutes later the trees cleared and Robin found himself looking over the bright lights of Jump City, he could see the Titan's Tower glowing brightly. The problem was that he was about three hundred feet up the mountain overlooking the city, with almost sheer slopes below him.

"Great. It'll take hours to climb down this."

"All depends on how you're getting down." Replied Talia. She pulled two boards from he pack, handing one to robin, she unfolded the other, forming a full size snowboard. Talia walked to the edge of the slope and strapped her feet in.

"Come on." She said, glancing back at the Boy Wonder. "If you don't move fast, you'll probably get caught by Slade, again." Robin grimaced and strapped his boots to the board. He was really starting to dislike her.

"You ever dirt boarded before?"

"No."

"Well traffic-light, I suggest you learn fast." Talia noted, giving Robin a helpful push in the small of his back. Robin slid over the edge and landed on the slope, gaining speed as the ultra-smooth board bottom slid over the land. Crouching slightly to keep his balance, Robin saw Talia out of the corner of his eye, in much the same position.

Coming over a small ridge he flew in the air for a few moments before landing back down. His slight grin of triumph soon faded when Talia overtook him, pulling ahead by at least ten board lengths. The landscape whizzed past and the city borders were rapidly approaching, Robin pulled off to the left slightly following Talia's course, he wanted to interrogate her as soon as they reached the city.

Talia glanced behind her and saw Robin tailing her, frowning she waited until they were on gentler slopes, then pressed a small button on her utility belt. Robin's board light blinked once in reply, then the joints holding the board gave way, and the Boy Wonder came, or skidded, to a rather undignified stop. Allowing herself a small smile, Talia swerved off sharply to the right, and was soon hidden from view.

Robin scowled, he had been beaten. He wouldn't give up though, the best thing he could do now though was get back to the Tower. He would figure this out, Talia hadn't won yet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In the Titan's Tower things were far from quiet.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg! I am most shocked horrified and outraged by your disregard for our search for Robin! You are acting like Mordaf Blunkdars! NO! Like … CHLORBAGS! And to put Raven in such a condition!" It took a lot to put Starfire in such a rage, but if it was to do with Robin, it was just about possible.

"Look Starfire, we're really sorry, but since you were exhausted from looking for Robin, and pretty much passed out on the couch, and I needed some test results back before I could get on with the anti-dote, so we took Raven to enjoy herself. Uhh… it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Cyborg defended himself.

"And dude, we had no idea she'd get like that!" Beast Boy added, gesturing at Raven, who had come off her high and was clutching her temples with the mother of all headaches, occasionally shooting death glares from slitted eyes at whoever made any noise.

"Nevertheless, we must put our efforts into searching for Robin anew! It is our duty as friends! We must now-"

The door opened and Robin limped in, a little the worse for wear.

"Hey Guys." He said with a lopsided grin, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"Robin! You have returned! Oh I am so joyous! This is truly glorious!" Shrieked Starfire, catching him in a huge hug.

"Hey Man! Welcome Back!" Cyborg hollered.

"DUDE!" Exclaimed Beast Boy happily.

"Great, you're back. More noise." Groaned Raven, turning to face down into the sofa pillows.

"Uhhh… I'll explain later." Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly at Robin's surprised expression. "Dude, are you OK?"

"Friend Robin you are injured, we must take you to the medical wing at once!" Starfire gasped.

"NO! Um… no, I'm fine, I gotta work on err, I gotta-" Robin passed out into Starfire's arms.

"Well, medical wing it is then." Cyborg noted at his leaders unconscious form.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin walked down the corridor, and entered the entrance code to his study, the L.E.D. blinked green and the door slid open. In the three days he had been more or less locked in the medical wing for Robin had considered what he knew about Talia. After thinking about it, the Boy Wonder realised that the only lead he had was with his old mentor and partner, and as much as he hated it, he was calling Batman.

Quickly he crossed to the screen on the far wall and seated himself on the seat in front of the computer. Typing in his password, he opened a small bat-shaped icon on the desktop, and four long access codes and a fingerprint scan later, the secure signal was sent to Gotham City.

Robin settled himself in his chair, it was sometimes a short wait before Batman could reach a secure conference location, and he occupied himself by checking a crime file about Cinderblock's latest attack, making one or two small corrections where he saw fit. About five minutes passed before a computer voice announced '_incoming transmission' _and Bruce Wayne's face filled the screen a moment later.

"Robin." Bruce's voice was cool as always, and his ice blue eyes were unblinking.

"Bruce."

"To what do I owe this call?"

"I need to know whether you have ever trained anyone but me."

"Never, why do you ask?"

Robin explained briefly about Slade, and how they had been ambushed.

"She fought with your technique, the exact same sequences, and in the files you were referred to as 'anomaly 1', with references to something called the 'League of Shadows'. What is that?"

Bruce froze in his chair, and looked at Robin with alarm clearly written on his face.

"The League of Shadows? What was the reference?"

"It seemed to be the driving force behind the mission to destroy Slade."

Bruce rubbed his temples,

"Robin, the League of Shadows is a group of fanatical assassins who exist to eradicate evil, and up hold justice. But they believe that the world is corrupted, and criminals must be executed rather than left to be tried by the authorities. I stopped them from destroying Gotham, it was my first time as Batman. Their leader died in a train wreck, and I believed the organisation had collapsed."

"But it didn't collapse, and Talia is one of their agents." Robin finished, frowning. Bruce matched his look.

"Talia? I doubt it, as far as I know League agents were always male."

"That still doesn't explain why she has your training."

"I was trained by the League, but I refused to become an executioner, and burnt down their headquarters, listen, Robin, if you're up against the League, remember that they don't hesitate to kill even innocent people, if they are between the League and their goals. I'm going to use my connections to try to find out whether the League is really back. I'll contact you when I have the results."

"Alright. Robin out."

"Goodbye."

The link saw severed, and Robin leant forward onto his desk, supporting his head in his arms. He had answers now, but they were more worrying than the questions.


	8. 7: The Rancid Gang

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Talia

Chapter 7: The Rancid Gang

About three weeks afterwards:

"Titans Go!" Robin commanded and the team swung into action.

"It's no use Bird Boy! Johnny Rancid is back with his gang! Say hello to the Wrexelators!" Johnny Rancid catcalled, crossing his tattooed arms over his chest, as the group of his followers attacked the Titans, using flamethrowers and machine guns.

The Titans had received an alarm call from the Jump City Corporate Bank, and had found Johnny Rancid in the middle of a heist.

Starfire used her starbolts to melt the weapons and incapacitate the Wrexelators, but had to keep moving as she was an easy target in the air. Swooping down she sped at a group of about seven gang members, clustered together.

"Hragh! Hai! Hai! Hai!" Starfire grunted, unleashing a powerful barrage of energy from her left and right fists, sending all the thugs down for the count. Smiling in victory she returned to the battle.

Beast Boy transformed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, causing several gang members to panic, making them an easy target to knock into unconsciousness with his powerful tail. He heard a click behind him, and turned around to face the muzzle of a gun.

Transforming into a fruit fly, the bewildered Wrexelator looked around to see where the changeling had vanished to, he did not realise until a powerful bear claw knocked him into one of his comrades. Beast Boy transformed back into human form, and grinned at his victory, until he was hit by a flamethrower blast. Screaming he jumped into the bank's fountain. The thug who had toasted the changeling grinned, but the smile slid off his face when he heard a rabid growling and a slightly singed sasquatch leaped over the fountain wall after him.

Cyborg was calmly shooting left and right at the Wrexelators, bullets bouncing off his armour. One shaking thug tried to shoot him with a flamethrower, but was hit with a sonic beam before he could aim past his shivers. Finally there was only one left, holding an empty handgun in his hand, nervously facing the huge fighter.

"You know man, this has been fun, but before I say goodbye I got two words for you. Boo. Yah."

And with that, the gang member slid into oblivion.

Robin dived for cover to avoid a shower of bullets, and threw three well aimed freeze-disks at the gang members, coating the thugs with a thick coat of ice. Turning around he saw a couple of flamethrowers about to cook Starfire. Pulling a birdarang out his utility belt, he used it to sever the chandelier from the ceiling, bringing it crashing down on the men, trapping them within the glittering crystals.

By now there were less than five desperately fighting Wrexelators left, backed into a corner, Robin grinned as he took them down. Two he knocked out with a small explosion, and before they could react two more were pinned to the wall with birdarangs. The final kid looked down at his fallen colleagues, and raised his head just in time to get a steel boot to the face. He dropped down at once.

"Well Johnny I guess your gang just wasn't good enough." Robin smirked, as the rest of the Titans moved behind him, and some of the bank employees crawled out from their hiding places.

"You little punks might have taken down some of my boys, but luckily I took out a bit of insurance! Ok, hit one now, non-fatal." He added, talking into a small communicator strapped by a steel band to his wrist.

For a couple seconds all was silent, then there was the sound of glass breaking, and a scream. A bank employee had collapsed on the ground clutching her arm, with blood leaking through her fingers and soaking the material of her blouse, which was already torn with the nametag reading that her name was Sophie dangling on a thread of material.

"Snipers Bird Boy, I got 'em posted around all the buildings outside, and believe me, they can kill people faster than you can move them." Johnny Rancid laughed smugly at the expressions of horror on the Titan's faces. "And you know what, Bird Boy, I could just say that as long as you let me have the loot, I'll let them go. But you owe me for all the stuff you've taken from me, so I think I'll take something from you."

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask, "What?"

Johnny grinned at him, his small eyes narrowing. He pointed at Starfire, who was hovering above Robin.

"Her, Bird Boy. Here's how its gonna go, I'm gonna leave with all the cash, once I'm gone you're gonna call me, and tell me what you've decided. Whether you've decided to let all these people live or to save the chick. And if you try to stop me, all these people will die, right here, right now." Johnny yawned, faking boredom, "Better decide quick though, some of my boys might get itchy trigger fingers."

Robin's fingers clenched, and his eyes narrowed to slits of hatred, his head was a huge mix of conflicting thoughts. This was what he had been afraid of dammit! This was why he had never let Starfire know about how he felt, to prevent situations like this! And it was for nothing, all the self-denial, all the thoughtless pain he had put her through, nothing.

Cyborg meanwhile was scanning the surrounding buildings, using the position of the victim and the position of the bullet hole in the glass, he could roughly pinpoint where the shooter had been, sure enough his thermals picked up the warmth of a body, and surrounding him, six other snipers, staying still at their positions. Cyborg frowned, there was almost certainly more than that, hidden from his eye's view. Picking one of the snipers he begun to scan what body details he could, looking desperately for a weakness they could use to save Star's life. He did find something, something very disturbing.

He was dead. The sniper had already died, not for long if the remaining body heat was a clue. Cyborg's breathing stopped for a moment, as he turned his attention to the other snipers, they were all just fresh corpses, propped up in the window. All but one, Cyborg turned his attention to the man, when his vitals flatlined. He had just been murdered, silently and swiftly. Robin had to know.

Cyborg walked up behind his leader, and whispered in his ear,

"Robin, I can see the snipers in the buildings."

"How many are there?"

"Seven, but…"

"What?"

"They're all dead Robin, murdered, just now."

"WHAT!" Johnny Rancid had obviously been listening in on the conversation and now he went crazy. He spoke desperately into the communicator. "Hello? Someone answer me! Anybody! Someone shoot down the alien NOW!"

Starfire closed her eyes and Robin held his breath, but there was only the silence on the radio. Johnny's eyes widened and he faced Starfire.

"YOU FREAKS! MURDERERS! YOU KILLED THEM! You're gonna pay for their lives with hers!" Rancid pulled out a gun, but before he could fire, he was hit with one accord a barrage of starbolts, explosive discs and a sonic blast. Smoking gently, he keeled over. Beast Boy shrieked indignantly,

"Dudes! Let me have a go!"

Robin quickly ran over to where Starfire had landed.

"Star, are you OK?"

"Yes, Robin, I am unharmed, although somewhat relieved."

"Star, I'm so sorry, I mean I never meant to, put you in that position, because of my-"

Robin's sentence was cut off as his attention focussed on something over Starfire's shoulder. Standing on the roof of the building that held the dead snipers was a dark silhouette, holding a small dagger.

"Star, take care of the wounded, I have to leave." Without another word Robin left a startled Starfire behind. He was not letting this one escape.

Running to the broken window of the bank, robin fired a grappling hook to the building and swung across. He saw the figure running across the buildings, leaping the gaps with ease. Robin followed, running at full speed, trying to narrow the gap between them, he pressed a small button on his utility belt buckle, and the R-cycle's automatic tracker located his position, moving the bike so it sped alongside Robin, on the road far below.

Finally they reached the end of the block, and the figure skidded to a half and turned to face their pursuer. With this new view Robin could see that the fugitive was female, dressed in a dark grey armoured bodysuit, with a helmet's dark glass visor covering her eyes and nose. Her mouth was covered with a piece of dark cloth, but what Robin noticed was the bandolier and the two blades hanging from her hips.

Before he could speculate further on it though, she turned around and leapt off the roof top, diving gracefully down the 50 story block. Robin hesitated then followed her off the roof, spreading his limbs to reduce his terminal velocity. About 20 floors from the bottom, they both fired grappling hooks onto a ledge, slowing themselves down before hitting the ground. Robin's prey reached the ground a few seconds before he did, and to his frustration she landed right on a sleek black motorbike, which had obviously been planned as her escape vehicle. Revving the motor she shot down the road. Robin, landing on the R-cycle moments later, followed her.

The fugitive had obviously ridden before, Robin noted as she wove in-between the traffic, gaining speed all the time. However the R-cycle had been built to order and was faster than almost any other bike made. Matching her speed, Robin pulled in close behind her, if she realised she would never shake him, maybe she would try to run away by foot through the forest, and that would make it much easier to capture her.

The helmeted head turned to face him, and one hand reached into the utility belt. Realising what she meant to do, Robin pulled back, and the explosives sailed past him. Gritting his teeth Robin realised that she was not going to give up, and he activated the weapons system on his bike. A small screen popped up with the black motorcycle in the crosshairs, Robin locked the target, and fired two small missiles at it.

The girl looked in her rear-view mirror and saw the missiles coming, her eyes widened, and she braced her legs against the foot grips of the motorbike. Letting go of the handles, she put all her strength into a backflip that gained her a few precious feet before the missiles connected and the bike exploded.

But it was not enough, her leg was hit with a piece of shrapnel, and her landing was clumsy. Her body skidded and bounced along the tarmac road, and her helmet cracked under the pressure. Finally like a limp rag doll, she came to a halt. Robin pulled up on the R-cycle, and approached cautiously, crouching down next to her, Robin carefully pulled down the material covering her face.

His eyes narrowed with displeasure, but not surprise as Talia's face was revealed.


	9. 8: Silence and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Talia or Batman.

Chapter 8: Silence and Surprises

Starfire sat on the edge of the Tower roof and swung her legs idly. Her face was still, showing a slight sadness that concealed the bitter regret at how the day had ended. After Robin had left she and the other active Titans had gone through the familiar rituals of packing the criminals off to jail with the authorities, and Cyborg had been given the unenviable task of showing the forensics team the location of the sniper's bodies.

A crowd had formed when the black bags had been carried out, and Starfire had almost cried at the astonished and curious stares of the Jump City citizens, wondering whether their heroes were killers.

Then Robin had returned with a handcuffed girl strapped to the back of this motorbike, Starfire had only briefly seen her bruised face before Robin had transferred her to an interrogation room. Cyborg, who had attended to her wounds, bandaging the cut in her thigh, had told Starfire afterwards that he had removed all visible weapons from her, but he needed her to do something.

"Uhh, Star, I need you to remove her battle clothes, just in case she's got more weapons hidden, and put her in these." Cyborg handed over a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a loose T-shirt. "It's just to make sure we don't have any surprises, and none of us can do it without, um, yeah."

Starfire had dutifully changed their prisoner out of her armour, finding in the process, no less than twelve suicide pills, two razors, and five poison pins. Shaking her head in horror, Starfire wondered why the girl was so desperate to be able to silence herself, on her planet Tamaraneans were encouraged to never let go of life except for an ultimate cause.

Carefully pulling Talia's tight bodysuit off, Starfire caught sight of a thin silver pendant, previously hidden. Upon colder inspection, Starfire saw it was a pair of folded wings, with each feather picked out in the metal. Angel wings she realised, a type of earth spirit, at the bottom two points of the wings were two drops of silver, looking like liquid that was forever trapped attached to the feathers.

The girl's body had been covered with small and large scars, and Starfire hadn't seen any fat on her, she had muscles as defined as Robin's, which Starfire had seen when the whole team had gone swimming, but Talia's had been considerably less attractive.

Leaving Robin's suspect in the loose clothes that did not disturb her bandaging, Starfire had exited the white interrogation room, handing over the array of weapons she had found to Cyborg on her way out. Needing to think, she had walked up to the roof, in the hope that the serene moon could soothe her.

"Star."

Starfire looked around, to find Robin standing behind her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all Robin, the moon is beautiful tonight, I remember it has an almost unequalable view of Earth as well."

Robin chuckled softly, and sat down next to the alien girl.

"When did you last visit?"

"A few months ago, when I wished to exercise, Robin, I also wish to apologise for being a liability earlier, I will attempt to be stronger in future."

Robin's smile snapped off like a light.

"Star, that wasn't your fault. It wouldn't have mattered how strong you were, I was too careless. Too damn obvious about how much I wanted to save you."

"Robin, you are our leader, you try to protect everyone, and you cannot be at fault for that."

"It's not just that, it's that I, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Robin sighed, but he couldn't let Starfire know how he felt, he didn't want her to be caught in an awkward situation, or put her in danger.

"Robin, if I were hurt, you must know that I would want-"

Starfire's hesitant admission was cut off by Robin's communicator beeping loudly. Robin opened it and Cyborg's worried face filled the screen.

"Robin, you better get down here quick."

* * *

Cyborg was waiting in the common room when Robin arrived. Holding up a sheaf of papers he spoke seriously.

"Ok, well, when the forensics team examined the sniper's bodies, they found that seven of the ten from the building had been killed by the insertion of a poison pin into the brain stem. The poison analysis shows that it was also a paralysis drug, basically one drop of this could freeze fifty men on the spot, dead."

"Did you find any records of her from anywhere else?"

"Yeah. On each pin head, and on the dagger blade found on one of the other bodies, was a symbol of two folded wings with two liquid drops at the bottom. After the name 'Talia' didn't yield anything, I scanned in the symbol, and ran it through the national police records."

"What did you find?"

"She's wanted for twenty different murders in eleven states. All the men were found with weapons with the same symbol."

"Twenty? She killed twenty people?"

Cyborg looked sorrowfully at the papers in his hands.

"No, she's killed one hundred and thirty nine people, all over the globe. All countries have different code names for her, _Angelo di Anima_ (Blood Angel), _Lamina_ (Blade), _Mortange_ (Death Angel), _Vergift Speld_ (Poison Pin), _Meuchelmördertraum_ (Assassin's Dream), man the list goes on. She's wanted for murder in nineteen different countries, and has a death warrant in six."

"And she's in our Tower." Robin finished.

* * *

Talia's eyelids didn't even flicker, and if it wasn't for the change in her brainwave patterns, shown by the machine she was hooked up to, Robin wouldn't have been able to tell she was conscious.

"You can stop faking, I know you're awake, I can see it on the monitor."

Talia's eyes opened and her head turned to the source of the noise.

"You caught me."

"Yes."

"I would have thought you'd be more careful of the road, traffic light."

"Why did you kill those men?"

Talia sat up, and looked at her surroundings. The walls were plain steel, and the window was blocked by a thick visor. She was sitting on a small bunk bolted to the floor, and was wired to a machine that monitored brain waves for stress, fear, and lying. Robin was sitting at a table at the other end of the room, with papers spread before him. His masked gaze never left her for a moment.

"What makes you think I killed them? Did you dress me in these?"

Robin blushed slightly and frowned.

"No, Starfire did, and I'm not stupid. The pendant round your neck was the symbol found on both your weapons that we confiscated, and the pins used to kill them."

"Starfire really searched me thoroughly, I can't find a single piece of poison, not even in my-"

"STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"Oh go kiss the alien, I'm not telling you anything."

Robin's face struggled to contain the rage and embarrassment he was feeling. Did everyone know? He realised more persuasion would be needed, and pressed a small button on the remote lying on the table. Instantly a measured amount of sedative was released into Talia's blood, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ok, Raven, hold still, there we go." Cyborg said as he injected the finally finished antidote into Raven's arm. "That should have taken full effect in about five minutes."

Raven's forehead creased slightly as the needle entered her arm, and pulled her leotard sleeve down after Cyborg withdrew the vial.

"So Rae, no hard feelings?" Squeaked Beast Boy nervously.

"For making me useless in battle, leaving me powerless, kidnapping me, getting me sugar high, and leaving me with the worst come-down in history afterwards? Be afraid Beast Boy, be very afraid."

The changeling shrieked, and ran from the room. Cyborg smiled nervously and left as well. After his large frame went through the open door, Robin's slighter one entered momentarily afterwards.

"They gave you the antidote?"

"Yes, but I'll need at least three days meditation to get my powers under control."

"Oh, once you can, I need you to try to enter Talia's mind, we need to find out what she's hiding."

"I take it interrogation didn't go so well?"

"No, I administered her enough sedative to knock her out for an hour or two. I'm glad you're back to normal."

"Thanks."

Robin smiled and left, leaving Raven alone in her dark room. Quietly she sat down crossed legged on the bed and closed her eyes. Gently her skin lost its colour, changing back to dead grey, and her eyes, though hidden from the world, were violet once more.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The lonely mantra echoed through the hall.

* * *

Robin was in the common room, hunched over the computer, behind him Beast Boy and Cyborg, were, in deference to the atmosphere, quietly preparing their own dinners. Starfire was seated at the table, watching her friends with an expression of quiet worry.

She watched Robin access details of the murders the girl had committed, cross referencing them with all other known criminals, trying to figure out where she had connections.

They were all disturbed by a blaring alarm tearing through the silence. The main screen was instantly covered with a blueprint of the Titan's Tower. A blinking dot was in one of the corridors, moving swiftly.

"There's an intruder in the Tower, on level 5." Cyborg analysed.

"Dude! Isn't this level 5?"

"Yes, and the intruder is coming this way, Titans Go!" Robin shouted.

The four fighters started towards the door, but before they could reach it, it slid open with a pneumatic hiss. The cloaked figure behind it stepped forward, into the light.

"Dude, that can't be…" Beast Boy gasped.

"Batman." Robin finished, staring at the masked face of his old mentor.


	10. 9: Ducard's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Talia, Batman or Batman Begins

Authors Note: In the movie Batman begins, Bruce Wayne is trained by Henri Ducard, who he later defeats when Ducard tries to destroy Gotham. In this story, Talia is Ducard's adopted daughter, and she is about Robin's age. Although in the comics Talia is romantically linked to Batman, this will not be the case here. There is too much of an age difference.

Chapter 9: Ducard's Daughter

Batman and Robin faced each other.

"Robin."

"Batman."

"I presume you know why I'm here."

"Yes, we have captured and detained her. This is Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy."

Batman nodded to each team member.

"A pleasure to meet you all, please excuse me. Robin, I wish to question her."

"Follow me."

With that both of the cloaked heroes left the room, Robin leading his mentor to where Talia was being held. Beast Boy stared after them in shock, then said:

"I guess we know where he gets it from." A few seconds passed then something seemed to click inside the changelings head.

"DUDES! BATMAN!"

* * *

Robin halted outside the reinforced door that separated their prisoner from freedom. He was about to key in the access code when a gloved hand caught his wrist. He looked up to see Batman staring down at him, his face grim.

"Before we go in, I need to know all the information you have on her."

Robin's eyes narrowed at the thought of what Talia had done, and his voice was filled with a dreadful coldness.

"I caught her after she killed ten snipers who had taken a bank hostage. She used poison pins and knives. We found suicide pills and hidden razors on her body afterwards. She had several smoke bombs, grappling hooks and other weapons in her utility belt, in addition to two wakizashi. She is wanted for one hundred and thirty nine deaths world wide, not counting the snipers. So far she has refused to admit her crimes."

"Do you know why she killed the snipers?"

"I believe she was supposed to protect the team, I read in the files that we were 'type 379'."

"Very well. Do not speak once we are in there, unless I tell you to."

Robin gritted his teeth, he did not enjoy having his old life overlap his new. Typing in the access code, he stepped aside to allow his mentor through.

Talia was awake and sitting on the floor. He body was contorted so her weight was supported by her triceps, Robin knew that that type of _junan taiso_ (body conditioning) took great concentration.

At the sound of the door opening, she lowered herself to the ground, and stood up. Only then did she open her eyes, when she did so she froze. Robin saw all the self-assurance and indifference dissapear from her eyes, as they widened in recognition.

"You." She breathed, staring at Batman.

"Please sit down." He replied, gesturing at the chair in front of her.

Wordlessly she sat, never taking her eyes off the mask.

"I'll be brief, what is the League of Shadows interest in this?"

At the question, Talia's reverie seemed to break, and she laughed harshly.

"You wouldn't understand how the League works even if I told you. You proved that the day you burnt down Ducard's house."

Batman looked grim at the mention of the name, but his questions did not falter.

"So you are a member of the League of Shadows, do they let women join now?"

"I let women join now, I was the first, and they had to make an exception for me, because they needed my father's legacy to continue, they needed the immortal idea to live on."

Batman blinked behind the mask and his face showed the beginnings of a terrible realisation. Talia's eyes shone with vindictive pride and almost insanity.

"Yes, you realise now, don't you, my full name is Talia Ducard, _Ra's al Ghul_."

-Flashback-

Henri Ducard walked along the street of the dark Spanish town. He was there to finalise the deal on the manufacture of some goods for the League's use. It was illegal, and once he had the goods in stock, the maker would be visited once more by the League. A gunshot rang out from the alleyway a few yards in front of him. Quietly Ducard entered the alleyway, taking down criminals like this was almost pointless, but if done with enough theatricality, could be a powerful warning to other would-be crooks.

The scene before him was sadly a familiar one. A woman's body was collapsed in a heap, a bullet wound clear on her left temple. A rough, thickset man was rifling through her pockets, while a young girl was crying over her mother's body. Ducard carefully pulled a dagger out of his pocket, and waited for the right shot. Watching he saw the child's head lift and saw her stare with hate at the murderer of her mother. It was not the hate, easily forgotten of a child, but the powerful driving rage that Ducard himself used to fuel his desire for revenge. In a flash the tiny girl had reached into her mothers handbag and pulled out a small handgun, her tiny voice filled the alleyway:

"_Asesino_!" (Murderer!)

Her hand pulled the trigger, and the bullet slammed through the skull of her mother's killer. Ducard saw this all, and walked up slowly to the sobbing girl.

"_¿cuál es su nombre?_" (What is your name?)

"_Talia_."

"_¿usted tiene dondequiera ir?_" (Do you have anywhere to go?)

The grey green eyes looked up at him, she couldn't be more than five.

"_No._"

"_Venido con mí, niño._" (Come with me, child.)

Talia nodded, leaning down she kissed her dead mother goodbye, and slipped off a small silver pendant from around the corpse's neck. Following her new guardian out of the alleyway, she kept her eyes straight ahead. Ducard was wondering why he had chosen to take this child under his wing. She was certainly too young to be of use, yet. He smiled, she had already shown she had enough willpower to do what was necessary, and if she was trained in her childhood, by the time she was older, who knows how powerful she might be.

Three years later:

The path up to Ducard's house was narrow and rocky, exposing the visitor to the occupants of the house well before he got there. This meant that whoever was in the house had an easily defensible position, and was one of the reasons Henri Ducard had chosen to build there. A man in his position needed to be careful.

He turned round a bend in the road and saw for the third time the front of his house. It was not as big or grand as the League's training grounds, but was a sufficient recluse, that held a few precious objects, and enough peace for planning.

There was one final stretch of land he had to cover before he reached his house, the path pitched down steeply into a small valley, before leading to an almost invisible staircase carved into the rock of the cliff on the other side. The valley was filled with rich vegetation thriving off the silt-thick river water, and after the harsh sunlight of the ridge, Ducard's eyes were almost blinded for a few seconds. Knowing this, he paused and waited. When he could see just as easily he examined the path. Sure enough there was a small patch, but not so small that a man could jump over it, of ground that was a slightly different color. Ducard smiled, each time he returned, Talia would try to trap him along the way, she had never succeeded yet, but, if he was beaten by an eight year old, he might have to brush up on his training.

Swinging himself up into the trees surrounding the trap, he moved past it and dropped back down on the path. The rest of the journey was uneventful until he reached the front door, opening it he walked slowly into the room. Turning around he surveyed the sight before him. The wooden panels of the walls reached up to the low ceiling and four pillars were arranged in a square. Ducard looked carefully at each one. Finally a small slit of shadow caught his eye, wrapped around the far side of the front left pillar. Folding his arms he called out:

"You forgot to mind the light."

The shadow moved and a few moments later a small figure dropped down from the ceiling. She was dressed in the colors of the wood walls, and Talia's hair was bound back in a bun, her calves' wrists and ankles all had spiked leather straps round them, which she had been using to stay attached to the pillar.

"I will pay attention to it in future, welcome back sir."

In the three years Talia had lived in the house she had learnt English, and was starting Mandarin Chinese. She had also been taught by a servant, in math, sciences (specializing in the weak points of the human body, and the _Kayakujutsu_ (fire and explosives) of Ninjutsu), as well as basic history, literature, and _Chi-mon_ (geography).

What was unusual about her was that at the age of eight she had also been taught simple _Seishin-teki kyōyō _(spiritual refinement), _Taijutsu_ (unarmed combat), _Ninja ken_ (sword fighting), _Bōjutsu_ (stick and staff fighting), _Shurikenjutsu_ (throwing blades), _Shinobi-iri_ (stealth and infiltration methods), _Bōryaku_ (military strategy), _Chōhō_ (espionage) and _Intonjutsu_ (escaping and concealment).

Ducard didn't doubt that this schedule was demanding, and would ask too much of many eight year olds, but Talia's mind was much older than eight. The death of her mother, followed by her fist kill had forced her to grow up. He made a mental note to start her on _Hensōjutsu_ (disguise and impersonation),_ Sui-ren_ (training in water), and _Tenmon_ (meteorology) as well.

"You have been practising though, much better than last time."

A smile reached the child's face.

"I'm getting much better at my aim as well. How long are you staying?"

"Only a month or two. I've found a good potential recruit, in prison near the training grounds. He will need to be trained for Gotham."

Talia looked sadened at the brevity of her adopted fathers stay, but brightened innerly at the idea of over a month of training with Ducard, she knew she made more progress with him than with her tutor. With a small grin she added:

"Very well, if you are hungry, I have made venison stew. I told you my aim was better."

Two years later:

The ten year old girl sat quietly on the aeroplane seat and read the magazine she had picked up from the airport. Her pensive expression showed no pain, and no watcher would have guessed that she had lost a parent figure for the second time in her short life.

Ducard had died attempting to carry out the destruction of Gotham, defeated by his own student. His will, left in the hands of one of his friends, had left Talia a good deal of money, and a place at an exclusive girl's boarding school. This was in America, and was the reason the small girl was sitting in a plane seat.

Talia had considered running away to finish her training with other masters, but her age was a great disadvantage, and she knew that she was awkward in society at best, she would stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd. Under her training, she realised that her best option lay in learning how normal girls acted, and continuing her training once she had the strength to do so. All this the ten year old considered, then turned another page of the girl's magazine trying to pick up slang from the shiny pages.

Four years later:

Talia paced along the dirt path, she had tracked down the League's new headquarters long ago, but had put herself through a years training before she decided to make herself known. After Ducard's death, the League had all but collapsed, many members had turned their attention to the private market, hiring themselves out as assassins, but the old training masters had retreated to a small ground high on the mountains, and it was this retreat the fourteen year old intended to pull them out of.

Her time as a normal school girl had shown her how the world was influenced by the 'superheroes', and she had seen a way that the League of Shadows could use this to become more powerful than ever.

Entering the small house she saw the wrinkled faces of the training masters, peering at her from their positions round the main room. Talia raised her chin and took a deep breath.

Two hours later she had convinced them, and was beginning her training, she was the new _Ra's Al Ghul_ (Demon's Head), and she was Talia Ducard, the first female member of the League of Shadows.

-End Flashback-

The grey green eyes of the killer stared unblinkingly into the blank white material of the mask of the Dark Knight, one opposite to another. The destroyer and the savoir faced each other. Batman broke the stalemate, turning around and abruptly exiting the room. Robin followed him, casting one last glance back he saw Talia's eyes gleaming with malice, watching him until the door sealed once more.

* * *

Outside the interrogation room Batman stood still for a moment. Although Robin could not see his mentor's face through the mask, he knew Bruce was frowning, considering what Talia had told them. Finally he spoke:

"I have no doubt that she is indeed a member, or a leader of the League of Shadows. Having acknowledged that, it is necessary to extract whatever information we can from her."

"You're going to interrogate her further." Robin stated, it was not a question.

"Yes, and evaluate her. I believe that Talia is one of the more powerful League members, a gauge of her fighting skill would help to discover how much of a threat other members would be, as opponents."

"We can test her on the obstacle course, or the simulator room."

"Simulator would be more secure, allow her all her weapons for it, but make sure she can't blast through."

With that the Dark Knight stalked down the corridor, leaving his ex-partner to make the arrangements, Robin sighed. This was escalating out of his control.


	11. 10: Talia's Test

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Talia, Batman, or Batman Begins.

Chapter 10: Talia's Test

Talia slid out of a sedative-induced sleep. As usual her training kicked in and she remained completely still, not allowing whoever was near to know that she was conscious. She remained like that for about thirty seconds, feeling the hard floor underneath her back.

Not on her bunk then, and she was once again dressed in her battle suit, she could feel the tight material hugging the contours of her body, and the slight weight of the armour plates. What she couldn't feel were the outlines of the razorblades she kept hidden under her wrist guards, or the indents the suicide pills she kept left against her skin. So, not just left outside the Titan's Tower by merciful chance.

Deciding to 'wake up' Talia opened her eyes to her surroundings, she was lying in a large white room. Not white she realised, the floor was actually a mass of tiny circuits, the silver wires almost invisible. About two feet from her lay her utility belt, bandolier and her two wakizashi. Grinning, she strapped the swords and other weapons back onto her body, they fitted perfectly, like old friends. Sighing she raised her chin and called out:

"Well, what am I here for?"

From hidden speakers Robin's voice filled the room.

"Evaluation. This is a simulation room, what you fight here cannot kill you, but it can cause you great pain. Fighting the influence of the brainwave alteration device could cause severe brain damage, so I suggest you do not try it."

With that the white room began to glow and Talia felt a small throb of her head as her perception was altered. So, he wanted to see how powerful she was, well if they thought that Ducard's adopted daughter was a weakling they would be surprised. The landscape settled into a warehouse, Talia looked around to see about thirty thugs. Ah, so this was what they meant to do, push her right to her limit, and see how many she could take down.

It took a couple moments for the simulation to completely stabilise itself, Talia looked around to see what her opponents were like. They were typical knife wielding mugger types, faces uncovered. So they were making it personal, seeing if she could actually kill a person on sight, she smiled grimly and drew out a handful of daggers, it was her hatred for men like this that was her driving force.

With a cry she threw a handful of thin bladed daggers, catching six with fatal blows before any could attack. Leaping away backwards, she used the temporary distraction of their comrade's death to throw a smoke bomb at the rest, blinded, seven of the thugs didn't even see the blades they died from. However the rest were wiser, moving towards the walls, away from the smoke cloud. Drawing out the wakizashi from her left sheath, Talia ran one man through the neck and into his brain, kicking him roughly off her blade, she instinctively ducked.

A semi-second later a hunting knife buried itself into the floor in front of her. Rolling to the side, Talia swivelled to face her latest opponent. A thick-set man faced her, holding another knife in his left hand. Foolish, she thought, he'd just lost half his weaponry on one lucky shot.

The man ran at her, intending to spear her through, when she was about three feet out of his reach, Talia sprang into action. Jumping up, she spun in the air, planting her feet on the small of his back, she pushed the thug down to the ground, and stabbed him between the vertebrae on his back, and paralysis was instant as the blade severed the spinal cord.

Hopping off she backed away into a thick cloud of smoke, and waited for her next victim. Soon two more people found the man's body, but as she dispatched two throwing blades at them, one ducked down to see what had happened to their comrade. At the sound of the knife killing the man beside her, the thug glanced up, and Talia saw that she was a girl a little older than sixteen. The girl drew out a short sword from her belt and assumed a defensive position.

Talia raised her wakizashi, and spun around in a complex attack movement that gathered momentum for a strong sword thrust. The girl brought her short sword up to block it, but the clang of metal to metal never came. Instead the girl's brain was pierced by a poisoned pin sneakily thrust in, as the body collapsed at Talia's feet she looked down with mild interest. So young, she thought, but Death doesn't wait.

* * *

The Titans and Batman watched from the room adjoining the simulation chamber, thanks to Cyborg's technology they could see what Talia saw, as well as seeing through the smoke she had created. No-one spoke as she killed again and again, the thought that she would do it just as easily with real people as with the simulations was not a comforting one.

Cyborg sat at the controls, though he never stopped manipulating the camera controls his face showed the disgust he felt at the killer. Beast Boy was standing close behind Raven, who showed no reaction to what she saw, though she didn't push the changeling away.

Starfire's eyes were wide as she witnessed the death of the girl, and unconsciously she reached for Robin's hand, who was standing next to her. Her delicate palm slipped inside the green glove, and Robin tightened his hold on her slightly. He faced ahead, his eyes never leaving the screen, looking for any sign of hesitation or weakness in their prisoner.

Batman stood a little ways away from the group, and like his protégé he watched the screen, until a small movement caught his eye. Looking down he saw the alien Starfire holding Robin's hand, frowning he turned back to Talia's battle, just in time to see her take down a young boy.

Glancing at the monitor he saw the count of enemies not killed was down to three, and his frown deepened, for her to have killed that many was a feat that any normal League of Shadows agent would be hard pressed to accomplish. Further testing would be needed, looking back at Robin still holding the girl's hand, he found the answer.

* * *

A complicated sword thrust using both wakizashi from Talia killed two more opponents, Batman recognised it from Ducard's training. Left with one more thug, Talia looked around and faced one last surprise Batman had programmed in for her.

Talia's breath caught in her throat. Batman must have done this, no one else would have known. Facing her was a simulation with Ducard's face. Her dead adopted father held a wakizashi identical to one of hers. She froze for a moment, then her eyes narrowed and she assumed a defensive position. This was not her mentor, this was a cheap special effect, cooked up to try to weaken her.

Ducard lifted his sword and attacked his daughter, but Talia blocked the thrust, and under cut his ribs. Retreating out of range, Talia prepared herself for another attack, suppressing the memories his face had awakened. Ducard attacked again, but it was clumsy, and Talia found an opening.

Darting in she delivered a blow knocked Ducard's sword out of his hand. Kicking him, the simulation collapsed, winded on the floor, his face staring up at her through pain-filled eyes. Talia stared back, but her eyes were filled with a terrible coldness, and she whispered softly,

"_Nunca débil, padre_." (Never weak, father)

Then she lifted her sword, and brought it down on the simulation, decapitating it instantly.

* * *

Silence reigned in the observation room, all watching the slim girl in the simulation chamber. Finally Robin spoke:

"She destroyed them all."

His mentor was quiet for a moment, then replied,

"She killed a lot of untrained thugs, she needs to be tested against a skilled opponent."

Robin glanced up at Batman.

"Me."

"Yes, you need to gauge her strength as much as I do. You ought to be able to defeat her yourself. I presume Raven can heal you if necessary though."

The empath looked startled at the mention of her name, but replied in her usual monotone,

"Yes, to an extent."

"Very well, disable the simulation." Cyborg obligingly pressed a few keys and the warehouse around Talia dissolved back into the blank white room. The bodies of her victims turned back into faceless droids, and an air filter removed the remaining smoke. The droid pieces were collected, and removed from the room, leaving the teenager standing alone.

Batman leant over and pressed the button that enabled the speakers in the room.

"Remove your weapons."

* * *

Talia glanced up, she looked slightly wearied.

"Hand-to-hand tests then? Or are you just afraid you might not live past my blades?"

Nevertheless, she emptied out her arsenal, leaving only her armour and the hooked bladesattached toher wrist guards. Standing back she crossed her arms and waited. Soon a door slid open and Talia saw, not the dark figure of Batman, but the brightly coloured one of his protégé Robin.

She frowned, didn't Batman think she was good enough to defeat Robin? Was she too small an opponent to bother him? No. For all he knew she was as skilled as Ducard, or even better, although, as she never completed her training with her father, this was not the case. Why send Robin then? Was he just as powerful as his trainer? Could he have learnt so much in his training… that was it, Batman didn't want to fight her because he knew she was more likely to learn from fighting him, than she was from fighting Robin. Still, if she beat him, maybe Batman would need to fight her, just to find her limits.

So, she needed to beat Robin, and quickly, and not let it seem like too much of a struggle. Oh crud.

Robin crossed into the middle of the room and waited. Talia followed him, so the two teenagers faced each other, about ten feet apart. Talia moved into a defensive position and Robin did likewise.

For about ten seconds neither moved, then Talia leaped into a powerful kick attack, if she connected Robin would be winded, possibly with a fractured sternum. However the Boy Wonders training was not for nothing, Robin ducked and gripped her ankle as her leg passed him, jolting her to a sudden stop and throwing Talia off balance. To prevent a clumsy collapse on the ground, Talia braced her hands against the floor, and used her free leg as a counterweight to her body mass.

Twisting she brought her other steel boot at the Boy Wonder's face, Robin blocked her, but let go of her leg to do so. Talia righted herself quickly, but was instantly put on the defensive as Robin unleashed a series of powerful punches. Blocking Talia steadily retreated, waiting for an opening. There! Talia threw a strong punch and was satisfied to hear a small gasp of pain as her fist connected with the joint of his collarbone to his shoulder.

Now the fight was more equal, Talia used a roundhouse kick to try and dislocate his kneecap, but Robin jumped out of the way and delivered a side swipe to her shoulder blades. Talia was slightly knocked off balance, but used the opening to grab Robin's leg out from under him. He fell face down to the ground where Talia straddled him, twisting his arm behind his back, leaning down she whispered into his ear, panting slightly,

"You know I killed before I was trained, what did you do to deserve it?"

Robin didn't reply, but gave a great strain of his body, so Talia was roughly thrown off. With a grunt she landed on the hard floor, opening her eyes she rolled to the side out of reflex, narrowly avoiding an incapacitating blow. Quickly climbing to her feet she faced the Boy Wonder once more.

They were both holding back, she realised, she could have killed him while he was pinned under her, and he could use his weapons to defeat her at anytime. She was unarmed, or almost so, the hooked blades on her wrist guards were designed to catch swords, but they could be put to other uses. She smiled, it would only work as a surprise, but if it worked then the competition would be over.

With a shriek she ran at him, arranging her body in preparation for a running jump. Robin tensed, ready to block her once more. Leaping up Talia streamlined her body in the air, moving incredibly quickly. At the last moment she bunched her body and brought her wrist guards up so they were aimed at the Boy Wonder's body. No-one would have recognised the attack in time to decide upon a solution.

Unfortunately for Talia, Robin had spent many years under the Dark Knight's teaching, whose armour included almost identical wrist guards. During his training Batman had thrown every possible attack at him, including this one. Knowing what to do, he delivered a mock attack to her ribcage, when Talia crossed her arms to block it, the twisted limbs caused the two sets of hooks to come into contact with each other. For a few moments Talia was trussed up, and unable to block any attacks. As soon as she landed, Robin landed a mighty kick on her unprotected body. The breath was punched out of her, and she keeled over, clutching her stomach.

Robin leaned over her, eyemask narrow,

"I win."

* * *

Robin returned to his friends, and was instantly caught up in a Starfire strength hug. The girl herself was almost overcome with relief, clutching him to her until Robin's gasps reminded her of his need for air. Releasing the Boy Wonder, Starfire watched his face return from bright red to the normal pale human colour.

"I congratulate you on your victory, you are unharmed?"

Robin's heart was beating quickly from both the battle and being hugged by Starfire, but he still managed to answer in his normal voice.

"I'm fine Star, she underestimated my training."

Starfire smiled, and her jade eyes were lit up with true joy. Before she could reply however, a cool voice interrupted the moment.

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten your training, at least in fighting. I'm sure you know what must be done now though Robin, have her ready within half an hour." Batman left the room, going to prepare for the next step in their prisoners stay.

"What's going to happen next Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin's expression was one of worry and cold acceptance.

"Interrogation."


	12. 11: Type 379

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 11: Type 379

Authors Note: When Talia speaks in Spanish, she is not swearing, but simply insulting Batman. For example '_Cerebros del palo' _translates as 'Bat Brain'. _Ra's Al Ghul_ is not Spanish, but does translate as The Demon's Head.

* * *

The interrogation room was plain white, with a concrete floor. The only furnishings were the table with one chair on either side. The light was harsh and bare, and the only window was covered with a thick visor. Sitting still on one of the chairs was a teenage girl.

Talia still wore her battle suit, and her hands unconsciously traced the hooked blades on her wrist guards. Her head was bowed, and her body still, but her mind was constantly turning.

_He beat me. I wasn't good enough, my training wasn't enough. I was too cocky, I didn't think that Robin uses hand-to-hand nearly everyday, while I use knives, pins and blades. It's hard to kill quickly and quietly using hand-to-hand. But he beat me. Robin, the first person to be trained in the League of Shadows skills, but without being asked to fight for us. He beat me. I'm supposed to be the new Ducard! The new Ra's Al Ghul! And the trainee of the man who nearly destroyed the League beat me. Robin is a very strong fighter, but if he is, is what the League does completely necessary? Could the 'superheroes' be strong enough for the burden?_ As Talia mulled over the confusing thoughts in her head, she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Batman and Robin walked in, both looking intently at their prisoner. Talia knew that speaking first would force them to reveal their intentions so pulling some resolution from her soul she raised her head, and some of the old defiance entered her eyes.

"I'm still not telling you anything."

"Under your training, I know you wouldn't given any choice. However, with this, I am going to get answers from you soon enough." Batman held up a small vial of almost clear liquid that had a slight blue tinge. "This is Sodium Penthathol, usable as truth serum, under its influence you will talk, and if you fight it, probably get brain damage. The reason I'm telling you this is because I am giving you a chance to explain yourself, something it is hard to do when in a half-brained state."

"_Tirón manipulante en pantalones apretados_." Talia muttered under her breath.

"I speak Spanish you know."

"I'm glad, _Cerebros del palo_, but I will answer your questions." Talia grinned wolfishly. "I'll take comfort in the fact that the knowledge will damage you more than me."

"I'll risk it. But just so you don't lie…" Batman injected a small amount of the serum into her vein and waited a few minutes for the drug to take effect. "How long has the League of Shadows been operating?"

"Just over two years since the masters began training new agents again."

"What are your plans?"

"We have one goal, and we spend our time ensuring that it is realized."

"What is your goal?"

"To protect mankind, even from himself."

"What is a type 379?"

"A type 379 is a superhero, and one who agents are not supposed to silence, even if obstructing our pathway."

"Why? I know that the League only protects people for its own benefit."

"It is for our benefit to keep you idiots prancing around where people can see you." Talia muttered bitterly. She looked up and the almost insanity was back in her eyes. "You are all so obvious aren't you? _Buen Dios_, do you think wearing spandex tights won't get you noticed by people? Everyone sees you defeat criminals, with rather a lot of theatricality.

And what happens is that the entire underworld sees you as an alien, untouchable symbol. You stop so many crimes before they start just because of the fear you inspire. You aren't just normal men, you're _Superheroes_." Talia spat out the last word.

"But there are men who aren't affected by the glitter. They know what they can do without you noticing, or being able to prove anything. And that's what we handle. We stop the men who are never seen, but who could kill people by numbers, easily. We don't use capes or masks, just quietly remove the men you could never catch."

She laughed harshly. "You're a light show, making less work for us. The 'sub-heroes' who can make the tough choices, so the rest of the world can see justice as blood free."

Batman looked grim, "I find that hard to believe."

"What? Didn't you give me enough truth serum? Or can't you accept that you've been working to help us the whole time?"

"You are a criminal, nothing more."

"_¡Usted empalmar-cabeza arrogante! _I've spent my whole life protecting mankind, and you tell me that I am a criminal? Do you know what it is to have to make the hard choices? I already do! I make them for you every day!"

"How old are you?"

"I'll be seventeen in July."

"How long have you been an active member?"

"One year, three months."

"And you've killed one hundred and forty nine people in that time?"

"Yes, but one was killing a whole building of sixty seven in one go."

"Are you the leader of the League of Shadows?"

Talia was silent for a moment, trying to fight the influence of the drug in her bloodstream, a vein throbbed in her eyelid, but eventually her lips parted in defeat.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"But you were defeated by Robin."

"I noticed, but I never finished my training with Ducard, and the other masters are not strong opponents."

"Do you have proof that you are the leader?"

"Check my wakizashi."

Batman walked to the wall and opened a previously hidden locker. Inside were the two wakizashi Talia had fought with. Laying them on the table, Robin looked at them curiously. He couldn't see any inscription on the blades or handles. However Talia had further instruction.

"Look at the tops of the hilts."

Turning the swords so he could examine them more closely Batman picked out two small carvings, one set in silver, the other in some red stone. The silver was the familiar set of folded wings that was Talia's trademark. The red stone was a devils horned head, showing two fangs in the mouth. Devil's head, demon's head translates as _Ra's Al Ghul_. The term for the 'immortal' idea leader of the League of Shadows was staring him in the face.

"It is actually Ducard's old sword, traditionally League members only carry one sword, but the idea of the double bladed daughter of Ducard was one that gained me power. You know he had one made for you? It had a bat on it, in jet. If you weren't protected as a superhero, you would have already been killed with it. Killed with your own sword."

"That's all I need to know. Goodbye."

Batman and Robin turned to leave, but Talia shrieked after them:

"You're just distractions! Idiots in tights! Doing the pointless work for us! Batman is just as weak as Bruce Wayne! Run Bat RUN!"

Her cackling didn't stop until the soundproof door was sealed once more.

* * *

Raven sat on the cool rock beach at the edge of the Island. After serious meditating she had managed to get her powers under control, and had been able to shift a few tonnes of beach material to make herself comfortable. She heard a soft crunching of stone on stone behind her, and was not surprised when Beast Boy hesitantly sat down next to her.

"So, everything is back to normal then?" Beast Boy asked. Raven noticed that he didn't ask whether everything was alright, and wondered if it was because he knew how she felt to have returned to her old emotionless state.

"Yes." Her voice was monotone, as always.

"Look Rae-ven," Beast Boy hastily corrected himself. "I realised that I never really apologised for this before, and I kinda just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for putting you through this. And how grateful I am to have all my limbs." He added with a grin.

"Enjoy them while you can. Beast Boy, I appreciate that you tried to help me enjoy life. And I had fun, but I couldn't live like that. I have a duty to keep my powers under control, and if I just kept drinking the serum, sooner or later they would break free, and I would be powerless to stop Trigon or anyone else from manipulating them through me. But I enjoyed being able to do a few of the things I never thought I would be able to. It was nice not to be labelled as a Goth freak, even for a bit, mind you I am grateful my memory is slightly blurred in the amusement park."

"Cy and I are too." Beast Boy muttered. "Listen, Rae, I never thought you were a Goth freak, you know."

Raven looked at the changeling.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but…" A cheesy grin covered his face. "…what were the _other_ things you wanted to do?"

At the mall, several miles away, Starfire could still hear the result of that question,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Raven- no – I didn't mean it!"


	13. 12: Not a Weakness

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 12: Not a Weakness

Dedication: My jerk of a brother, who forces me to hide in my room, and write this.

* * *

Batman and Robin walked down the hall, Robin following his mentor. Neither of their faces showed reactions to what they had heard, but their training wasn't tested as they didn't encounter any of the other Titans in the hallway. After a couple minutes Batman stopped outside the door to Robin's study, Robin didn't need to ask how he knew to find it, the blueprints of the Titan's Tower had a place in the library of Wayne Manor. Typing in his access code, Robin opened the door and they both entered. Robin waited until the door had resealed itself, and then spoke:

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

Batman was silent for a moment, Robin knew that when he answered, it would be the truth.

"Yes. No-one can resist that much truth serum. And, knowing the League of Shadows, they have always become ideas or symbols to scare off criminals. Now they use us."

"So we're just a light show, helping criminals scare off other criminals." Robin's voice was bitter. All the Titans did was destroy the more obvious enemies, while underground dangerous men were quietly killed off.

"No, Richard." Robin looked up, for Bruce to use his real name was rare when he was in uniform, he hadn't been called that since he left Gotham. Batman continued, "Even if the League of Shadows uses superheroes as examples, you must remember that the villains we face are very real, and would hurt innocent people if we ignored them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"_We_ are going to stop them, Robin, don't forget that Talia alone has killed nearly one hundred and fifty people, who should have been tried by the law. I'm going to continue interrogating her, she is likely to know more about where the agents are based. I think you are more likely to be able to…"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Batman was cut off by a beeping filling the room. Robin started to reach for his communicator, but froze when he recognised the higher pitched tone. It was not the harsh sound of the Titan's alarm, but was originating from the piece of machinery now held in the Dark Knight's hand. Batman activated the signal and Alfred's face filled the screen.

"Master Bruce, I apologise for interrupting, but the Penguin has struck at the Gotham First Bank, and the Bat-signal has been lit. I believe you are needed back here."

"I'll be there in half an hour Alfred. Bruce out."

"Goodbye, and give my regards to Master Richard."

Batman slipped the communicator back into his belt, and looked up at Robin.

"I have to leave, I trust you to continue your interrogations efficiently with Talia."

"She'll talk."

"Just remember what I taught you." Batman walked to the door and paused. "Especially where team-mates are concerned."

Robin gritted his teeth, but did not flinch, and watched his mentor leave the room.

* * *

Later in the evening Robin was sitting on the roof of the Tower, Talia had collapsed into unconsciousness as a side effect of the Sodium Penthathol, and it would be several hours before her blood was clean again. He heard delicate footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Starfire, her hands loosely clasped in front of her, and a hesitant expression on her face.

"I was wondering whether I might join you."

"Sure Star, make yourself comfortable." Robin gave a slight smile, and Starfire sat next to him, pulling her knees up to her neck, resting her chin on the tops of her kneecaps.

"I believe 'The Batman' has left?"

"Yeah, he left Star, he needed to get back to Gotham."

"Gotham is your old home, yes?"

"Yes."

"Robin, I just, that is I think you should know that I… wish to let you know that I will always attempt to be a worthy ally." Starfire sighed, she could not put Robin in such an awkward situation, that was clear now.

"You're a great fighter Starfire, you always have been, is something worrying you?"

"No! No, I am not worried, I just have seen something… in a new light."

-Flashback-

Starfire hummed happily as she sprinkled water on the spores in the bowl in front of her. Within a couple days she would have a crop of plutflinkdraks, and would be able to introduce her friends to new delicacies! She was adding sugar when the door of the common room slid open, looking up she saw 'The Batman' enter and walk over to the island where the alien was working.

Starfire's face lit up with the prospect of company, the plutflinkdraks responded best to moonlight, so she was working at 3:00 am, and the Titans had long ago retired to their rooms. Smiling brightly she offered the snack of mustard she had procured earlier, but it was refused with a brief hand gesture from the Dark Knight.

"It is most joyous to have company, are you up to enjoy the moonlight?"

"I was working, but I wished to speak with you Starfire."

"It would be glorious to have a conversation, what do you wish to discuss?"

"Robin."

Starfire blinked but her smile never faltered,

"What concerning him?"

"I have been here only briefly, but in that time I have come to notice the relationship between you two."

"We are the best friends, and he is a most fearless leader. I hold great respect for him."

"I am glad, but this concerns the non-platonic feelings between you two."

"You believe we are _gredabslisk_? I assure you Robin had never attempted to _fledopera _me in anyway!

Slightly grateful he did not know what the words translated as, Batman continued,

"Again, I am glad, but I must warn you that, if you have Robin's best interests at heart, you will not allow anything to distract him from his duties. Robin has no powers, Starfire, he and I both depend on being able to concentrate on the fight to stay ahead of our enemies, and being able to make the right decisions. If you, err, '_gredabslisk_', you would become a weakness, which he cannot afford."

Starfire was quiet, and her smile had disappeared, the emerald orbs of her eyes showed the depth ofthe emotion she felt at the revelation. Bruce softened at her expression, and his eyes were kind behind the mask.

"This doesn't mean you can't be friends, just be careful."

Her voice was quiet when she replied, and she kept her response in carefully controlled tones,

"I will bear this in mind, _gredabslisk_ roughly translates as 'being attempting union', I doubt this will ever be a state for Robin and I."

Batman resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall at the last comment and walked out of the room, leaving behind one less-innocent alien.

-End Flashback-

"Starfire, I never really got to tell you how sorry I was-am for what happened at the bank, and I just want you to know that I…err…well…"

"Yes, Robin?"

"I realised that something I thought I had hidden was obvious, and that I was really sick of hiding it, or trying to. It's to do with you, actually."

"With me?" Starfire's mind was full of turmoil, could Robin be about to confess feelings for her? It would be a cruel joke if she refused him when two days ago she would have gone through many trials for the words.

"And me. Um, for quite a while, I've err, liked you, and in more than a friends way." Robin's mouth clamped shut, and he waited for the rejection coming his way.

After what seemed like an eternity, Starfire's lips parted, and her quiet voice echoed in his ears.

"Robin, I would be lying if I said I didn't share feelings with you, but before he left, 'The Batman' explained something to me, if we were together, I would be a weakness for you, and I care too much to allow that to happen."

Robin stiffened, "He told you to stay away from me."

"Yes, although I believe he only wished to protect you."

"Starfire, he wants to make me just like him! I can't do that, I've come so close, but, I will never let myself become like him, pushing away every person, in case they are dangerous. Damn it, this is why I never told you how I felt, it was his damn training, and now he…"

Robin was cut off suddenly because Starfire, in a flurry of an impulse, had wrapped her arms around him, and pressed her lips on his.

Instinctively Robin placed his hands around her waist, and returned the kiss. Her soft lips felt so right on his, while Robin's touch was sending electric shivers up Starfire's spine.

Tentatively Robin deepened the kiss, and was rewarded by Starfire pulling them closer together, and running her delicate fingers through his spiky hair.

After a few seconds of pure bliss, their mouths parted, and her green eyes looked into his masked ones.

"You'll never be a weakness Starfire."

Starfire rested her head on his shoulder,

"I have never felt so happy Robin. Thank you so much."

* * *

The next morning Robin once again approached the interrogation room. Despite the fact that he could almost have kissed Plasmas after last night, he showed no emotion as he keyed in the code. Being able to be a person and a professional was something Robin treasured, especially now he had both. Upon entering the room however he froze, shocked with the sight in front of him.

Talia was gone, the locker that used hold her wakizashi left open, and a circle cut out of the window glass allowing a small breeze to fill the empty room.


	14. 13: Attack of the HIVE

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 13: Attack of the HIVE

* * *

Dedication: My dog, Berry, who had colonised my bed for two straight weeks. There's nothing like a 37kg dog for getting you out of bed, and starting writing.

* * *

Fifteen days. She had gone for fifteen days. For fifteen days Robin had lived with the self-disgust flowing through his veins at letting the killer leader escape. Upon checking the security footage, after many hours of excruciating study of every black and white shot, Robin had found a brief flicker of movement of the escape.

There was not one figure there, but two, the League of Shadows was obviouslyactive, and he had more than one assassin to worry about now.

Robin had called Batman at Gotham, but Alfred had taken the call, explaining that Bruce had suffered from two broken ribs from a run-in with a mutant octopus, and fortunately, for Robin, was asleep at the time, and completely unable to listen to his protégé's loss of control.

So he was taking care of this himself. Robin had sent the Titans out on patrol each night, but apart from some very angry yells from Beast Boy that it was messing up his sleep pattern, nothing had happened. And that was worrying. Slade still hadn't reappeared, and Robin suspected that he was carefully planning his next move, waiting for the Titans to show weakness. For him to show weakness.

Robin worked every hour he could, when he wasn't out searching for Talia or Slade, he trained furiously, researched ever more obscure databases, and examined every scrap of video coverage he had.

The one kiss he had shared with Starfire had not been followed up, that wasn't to say he hadn't thought about it, a small part of him kept nagging Robin that he was falling into the trap he had thought he had left behind, and leaving Starfire out of his life was almost impossible, but he needed to deal with not one but two psychotic maniacs roaming the city.

Sighing Robin played the footage of Talia in the simulation room again, looking for openings in her style. He was watching her break the neck of a man who towered above her when he was interrupted,

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The computer screen was instantly covered with details of the alert, and the HIVE FIVE symbol stared the Boy Wonder in the face. A clatter of feet and a whoosh of air displacement told Robin the other Titans had arrived, allowing them a few seconds to recognise the threat, he turned around and yelled:

"Titans Go!"

* * *

Pulling up on the R-cycle Robin noted with a wry smile that Cyborg had beaten him for speed on the route of the newly reopened arcade, apparently the mechanical man knew the route well and didn't want the precious machines inside to be damaged.

Inside the arcade the Titans looked around for their opponents, a small explosion helped them find them. The five boys that were left in the HIVE FIVE were standing in the middle of a sparking heap of video game remains.

"Dudes, stealing from our arcade? That's pure evil." Beast Boy said seriously, looking with mournful eyes at the wreckage.

Seemore straightened and faced the Titans,

"HIVE FIVE, eat 'em alive!"

"Titans Go!" Robin countered and both teams sprang into action.

Gizmo flew at Beast Boy, trying to lock him in his crosshairs. Before he could fire however, he was interrupted by a snort of bad breath, looking up he saw a tyrannosaurus rex grinning down at him. Screeching Gizmo turned and ran, with Beat Boy snapping at his heels.

"Crud sniffing Bully!"

Cyborg faced Mammoth, for a split second the two ex-HIVE students were still, then Mammoth broke the stalemate, attacking with the only attack he knew, brute strength. Roaring the giant ran forward and caught Cyborg's fists in his, trying to crush the metal man. For a couple seconds the two grappled, neither one able to overcome the other. Then Cyborg twisted unexpectedly and freed his right fist, bringing it back round in a fierce punch he sent the genetically enhanced man slamming into the concrete wall, where Mammoth collapsed into an unconscious heap.

Meanwhile Kid Wykkyd and Raven had been having a much quieter battle, both probing the other's mental barriers from a distance. Eventually Raven threw off the barrage of mental assaults and focussing her will split her soul self from her body. Kid Wykkyd's eyes widened as the black raven hurtled towards him on both planes, ripping through his consciousness and absorbing his energy into itself. Dropping down Kid Wykkyd slid silently into oblivion.

Billy Numerous leant over cowboy-fashion hands poised over imaginary holsters. Facing Starfire he watched her eyes light up with the bright green fire that feed off her emotions, apparently unconcerned by it he drawled out:

"Well, missie, you think you can take ol' Billy? Well I got news, this cowboy ain't goin' solo."

No sooner had the last elongated vowel ended when Starfire was tackled with another Billy who had hidden in the roof prior to the fight. His weight was not enough to knock her out of the air, and the clinging boy looked up into two blazing slitted eyes.

Not bothering to move his hands Billy grinned, and did what he did best, multiplied. Starfire gasped but was soon covered by a mass of red jumpsuits, she strained but even her strength couldn't hold it and she was pulled to the ground and pinned by Billy in the plural. One close to her ear whispered and the rest laughed at the joke,

"What's the matter girlie? Don't you feel up to bein' with Billy?"

Starfire ceased struggling and her eyes closed as her fury mounted. Billy assorted had a moment of confusion before a huge starbolt sent all the clones hurtling outwards, where they merged back into one.

Robin and Seemore were fighting one leader to another, both using every advantage they had. Seemore unleashed a series of eyeball bubbles that would dissolve flesh is they burst, but they were met in mid air by a series of ice-discs and froze on the spot.

Seemore looked around for Robin but didn't find the Boy Wonder until a battle cry caused the Cyclops to face the steel-soled boot coming right at his face. When Robin connected he cracked the mechanism holding the different lenses to Seemore's face leaving the boy to be knocked out by the jolts from the fractured machinery.

The Titans regrouped round the entrance and surveyed their fallen foes. Beast Boy had an ear to ear grin on his face.

"Dude! We beat them all easily! The arcade is safe for another day! We are so awesome!"

"Beast Boy, we shouldn't have beaten them so easily. The HIVE FIVE has always hit and run, they hardly ever stop to fight now." Robin mused, body still tense and ready to fight.

"But if that's true then this was a…" Cyborg was cut off by a laser blast that sent him deactivated and unconscious to the ground.

The four remaining Teen Titans looked up to see at least fifty of Slade's robots revealing themselves from the surrounding buildings, each one ready to attack.

"This was a trap." Said Robin bitterly.


	15. 14: Abnormal Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 14: Abnormal Alliances

* * *

Dedication: The entire insane Bointon and Truesdale family, and there's a lot of them.

* * *

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin and the team sprang into action once more. All the Teen Titan's faces were set in looks of grim determination, the slight joke of the HIVE FIVE behind them, Slade's robots outnumbered them over ten to one.

Cyborg was already unconscious, lying helpless on the ground, Raven and Beast Boy stayed close to him, guarding their friend. Raven's cloak swirled around her as she drew back into the air, her hood up and her eyes glowing and her voice rasped out,

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Negative energy formed into three spiked shapes that ran through several robots, disabling them at once. Raven smiled to herself under her hood and turned to help her team-mate.

Beast Boy was struggling. He had destroyed about five robots already but one had slapped an electric shocker covered with some kind of adhesive onto his side. This sent regular jolts through the changeling's body, and caused him to lose whatever shape he held, what was worse was that Beast Boy couldn't pull the damn thing off even with opposable thumbs, and now had both his hands stuck to it as well.

He was reduced to running and crashing into whatever robots he could find, in whatever two-legged form he could think of. This method was not effective and most of the Slade-bots Beast Boy knocked over, just got back up again.

Beast Boy growled with frustration but was cut off as the Slade-bots executed a synchronised attack. At one moment fifteen laser blasts shot towards the changeling and though he dived to the side one hit his leg, and a terrible feeling of numbness was left in his right calf.

The robots charged up their weapons again but a split second before the lasers hit the incapacitated boy, a black shield covered him. Looking behind him he saw Raven standing on the ground her arms shaking as she held the shield.

For Raven to hold off such attacks was difficult but possible in her normal state, but still with remnants of the purge in her body, it was almost impossible. Two more rounds of laser burst took all her remaining energy and the empath collapsed on the ground, her violet eyes hidden behind closed lids.

Beast Boy looked up into the blank faces of the Slade-bots. One pointed a gun at him.

"You Ba-"

Beast Boy was cut off by a laser blast, and slipped into dark oblivion.

Starfire hurled starbolts left and right, dodging her opponent's attacks all too often. Her fatigue from the previous battle had been suppressed by the fury she felt for Slade and all he had done to the team, and Robin. A couple quick released energy orbs put a robot out of the fight, but more, having defeated her friends, quickly took its place.

Looking to her right she saw Robin on the ground, fighting near the opening to an alleyway. For a moment he glanced up, and his masked gaze met her fire filled eyes. But it was a moment too long, and was ended by a laser hitting her midsection, and sending Starfire plummeting to the ground.

Robin watched in horror as the last member of his team was defeated. He fought with renewed vigour, trying to get to where Starfire's body had fallen, but he couldn't break through the wall of robots. He could only watch as her slender wrists were locked inside heavy handcuffs and she was roughly carried away. Turning to face the other Titans he saw that they too were being carried away, Cyborg requiring four robots.

Hating himself for it, Robin unleashed a handful of smoke bombs and explosive discs at the robots around him. The Slade-bots, blinded by smoke and explosions paused for a moment, and that's all Robin needed. When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, he was gone, hidden in the shadows of a nearby building. Run away and live to fight another day, the phrase he had heard many times before didn't make it any easier.

* * *

Robin slipped silently behind the rooftop entrance of a high-rise building and opened his communicator. Quickly he disabled his tracking device so Slade could not use the captured Titan's communicators to find him, then he sent an emergency signal to the Titans East. A few seconds later Bumblebee's face filled the screen, covered with concern.

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"Slade's captured the team, I need back-up."

"We'll be there in a few hours, there's been a jailbreak in Steel City."

"Get here as soon as you can, and be careful, Slade's robots are crawling over the place."

Robin frowned, the Titans East were the only ones with communicators who lived close enough to do any good, except….

KID FLASH!

Robin quickly called up the speedster's communicator on his frequency, Kid Flash was fast enough to get to Jump City as soon as he was needed. It was one of the reasons why he turned up for most nights when Cyborg needed a guinea pig for testing his new meat waffle mix.

A familiar set of blue eyes and red hair filled the screen; Kid Flash was not smiling for once and spoke even more quickly than usual.

"Hirobinwhat'swrong?"

"Slade's captured the rest of the Titans West, I need you here to help."

"I'llcomebut…" Kid Flash swallowed and started again. "I'll come but it's going to be a while, Jinx and I are trying to stop this blobby thing from destroying some Chinese village. So far Jinx hasn't lost her temper so we should be able to finish it neatly-"

There was a sound of a bubble bursting, and Jinx's angry voice filtered in through the communicator's speakers.

"You son of a-"

Behind Kid Flash's face was a sudden burst of pink light and some explosions.

"On second thoughts Robin, we won't be done for a little while longer. But I'll be there within antwo and a half hours, Jinx too."

"Come as soon as you can. Robin out."

The Boy Wonder paused for a moment, his mind ticking over the possibilities that he had. No other Titans could help him, none of the other honoraries could get there in time, Batman maybe? No, Bruce was still bed-bound. Who else would fight Slade?

Robin froze for a moment, and cursed under his breath. That was who he needed. Moving silently, he began his trek across the city.

* * *

The Elkson Building was one of the tallest in the city, and Robin knew it didn't have security cameras on the roof. That was why he had chosen to go there. Reaching the platform he looked out over the city, the tiny pinpricks of light from people's windows hinting at the millions of lives that existed behind the regular structures. Robin waited there for about a minute, then raised his voice:

"You might as well come out, I know you're there."

There was no answer apart from the whistling wind.

"I'm not here to fight you, I… need your help."

A shadow appeared on the roof, slowly it moved forward, until the light revealed a helmet with an opaque visor covering the figures eyes and nose, and a piece of material covering the mouth. A gloved hand lifted the helmet, and another pulled down the mouth mask. With these obstructions gone, the cold blue light shone onto the battered face of Talia Ducard.

"Yes." She mused. "I thought you might."

"How did you know I was there?" She added. "And it wasn't the light."

"Keeping an eye on a rival is what I would do, especially if he was cut off from help." Robin replied, watching the killer in front of him.

"So you want my help?"

"I need your help, I don't want it. Slade has captured the rest of the Titans."

"I know, I watched."

"You watched and you didn't help?" Robin's voice filled with bitterness. "I shouldn't be surprised, you're a criminal."

"I do what is necessary. I've been doing it since I was five. I have saved many lives, the cost of my own is small, and nice job flattering me into helping by the way."

"Are you going to help me stop him or not?"

"I'll help, but-" Talia raised a finger. "I have two conditions. First, if I help you, you must swear to never reveal the League of Shadows, even to the Teen Titans."

Robin hesitated for a moment, but his voice was firm when he answered.

"Fine."

"And second, if I have the opportunity, you will not stop me killing Slade."

Robin froze, his mind feverishly turning over what she had just said. Let her kill someone, even someone like Slade, without trying to stop her? It went against everything that he fought for. But he needed her, her strength to save the team. To save Starfire.

Talia reached out with one dark grey gloved hand,

"Deal?"

The forest green gloved hand met hers, and Talia looked into the blank white mask.

"Deal."


	16. 15: Final Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 15: Final Battle

* * *

Dedication: CidGregor, whose stories I am addicted to.

* * *

Robin's communicator tracked the Titans to the docks. Talia, once more wearing her helmet and mouth mask easily kept pace with the boy wonder as they both ran across the rooftops. Eventually they reached a warehouse with a group of thugs outside. 

The three thickset men and one woman were armed with crowbars, and one had a machine gun, they stood near the entrance to a smoky den, and right next to the back entrance to where the Titans were being held. Robin doubted they would stand aside for the two teenagers.

"We need to get rid of them."

Talia nodded, and moved to get a clear shot at the thugs, but Robin caught her shoulder.

"No. I won't let you kill them. Non-fatal attacks only."

The killer threw his hand off her shoulder roughly, and two pairs of hidden eyes narrowed, neither one wanting to let the other be leader. Eventually Talia shrugged, and pulled her jo-staff from her utility belt. Robin turned back to the thugs and flicked his hand to signal to attack.

They both jumped down on their targets in unison, Robin delivering a blow to the man with the machine gun that knocked him out, and Talia taking out the largest man with a blow to the back of his head. The third man tried to attack Robin, but was knocked out with a bo-staff swipe before he could do any damage.

The woman Talia had focused on had an already swelling bruise on her temple. Pulling a small knife from her boot she slashed wildly at Talia. Talia spun, and delivered a momentum-fuelled thrust into the woman's neck that sent her head snapping back as her spinal cord snapped. Her lifeless body collapsed at Talia's feet, and the killer turned to face Robin. Robin's eyes narrowed behind the mask and his voice was low and cold when he spoke:

"If I ever catch you after this, I'll arrest you, even if I can't prosecute you for the League of Shadows. Never show your face here again."

In reply Talia gestured at the now unguarded doorway into the Titan's prison, and together they both entered the dark warehouse. Inside the room was filled with shadows, the main source of light was a set of four cylindrical containment fields, they were semi-opaque but Robin could make out the battered forms of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire.

Robin started towards them, but stopped dead when a series of low, sinister chuckles filled the room.

"Well Robin, you've finally remembered me? It is rather gratifying to know that you haven't completely forgotten what power I have at my disposal, but I am somewhat disappointed that you would not come better prepared, could you find no-one who would take up such a pointless fight?" Slade's face was unveiled from the shadow in which he had been standing

"Let them go Slade!" Robin shouted. He glanced around to see where Talia was standing, but the assassin had vanished. She'd abandoned him!

"Oh Robin, I am truly disappointed now, you really only came here for your friends?" The smile hidden behind Slade's mask could be heard in his voice.

"I said let them go Slade. What are you planning?"

"I will show you Robin, since even the amusement of watching you fumble around in your ignorance must come to an end." Slade held up a small controller and pressed one of two buttons on it. In the corner of the room a piece of machinery hummed into life, glowing green, the circuits on its surface chillingly familiar to Robin.

"No, not another one, it blew up!"

"Yes, a setback I will admit, but fortunately what is destroyed can often be rebuilt."

_Not trust_, Robin thought, the many betrayals the Titans had been subject to flashing through his mind.

"And now Robin, it is time for you to watch what happens when you fail. I can watch too, thanks to a brain-wave shield. It is so nice to know I will see the life leaving your body, even as your whole city dies."

"I will stop you!"

"Oh no, Robin, I advise you to examine your feet more closely."

Robin glanced at his combat boots, but they seemed unchanged. He was standing in a puddle, but it was just dirty water. What could Slade mean- oh crap, there was a wire submerged in one end of the puddle, Robin tensed to jump away, but before he could move, a signal from Slade caused a few thousand volts to shoot through the water, and up through the Boy Wonder's metal booted shoes.

Robin collapsed, his strength destroyed by the energy surge, muscles already in spasms as pain ripped through every square inch, forcing his mind right to the edge of consciousness. Robin felt the release of the blackness approaching, but summoning all his willpower he forced it back, focusing on his damaged limbs and the pain they held.

But he couldn't do any more, and the Boy Wonder never had a chance of dodging the net that pinned him to the wall, mercifully out of the puddle.

"Slade… no…" he managed to croak out.

Slade walked slowly towards him, avoiding the booby-trapped puddle, he never took his eye off Robin's face, but Robin saw a small movement in the shadows behind him, a figure unfolding from one of the beams. One hand slowly drew out a sword and balanced it expertly. The silhouette tensed and dropped from the beam, moving in the air to deal a deadly blow to Slade's neck.

Robin didn't know whether it was the swish of air that warned Slade, but a split second before the blade connected, Slade dodged to one side, drawing a staff from his utility belt even as he moved. Slade's would-be killer instead rolled upon impact, coming up in a defensive position, and turning to face their opponent.

Robin could see now a dark grey armoured bodysuit, combat boots, a helmet with a visor that covered the eyes and nose, and a mouth mask. Slade's combatant was female, and he recognised the League of Shadows sword in her hand. Apparently Talia hadn't abandoned him after all.

The girl circled Slade slowly, her muscles tense, Slade watched her carefully, assessing this new opponent. After a few tense seconds the League of Shadows agent gave a battle cry and jumped into an attack, swinging her sword around in a powerful blow. Slade easily blocked the swipe, but as she landed a brief twist of his wrist and his staff sprung blades on each end, each one curved so the staff was now like a double ended scythe.

Pressing his advantage, Slade sliced down at the back of the girl, but she threw herself clumsily to the side, trading a mortal blow for a shallow cut down her back that nevertheless caused an involuntary spasm. Slade mercilessly turned the staff for another attack, but the girl summoned strength born from pain and managed to deflect the blow with her sword.

Slade moved back to give himself more space to attack, but the girl kept close to him, pressing her advantage with quick sword thrusts. She was very fast, but so was Slade. For every slash she made, he could block it, so the would-be killer kept close to the older man, trying to stop him going on the attack.

Eventually though something had to give, Slade swung his staff down and around in a smooth tight arc, and she couldn't block in time, the blade whipped into her flesh just above where her neck armour ended, and cut her throat.

The girl staggered back, gasping for air she could no longer draw into her lungs. Robin watched in horror as she collapsed in a pool of her own blood, and eventually her body was still. From his view at the wall Robin could see the sword still clutched in her hand, the blade was bloodstained, the hilt faced him…

…_the hilt that was engraved with a green serpent_.

Slade turned back towards Robin, and walked lazily forwards.

"Well Robin, I see you did find an ally, albeit a useless one. Tell me, is that what the Titans do now? Well I suppose even turning to the dark side of the law couldn't save this city-"

Slade froze, his one eye widened for a moment, then he collapsed on the ground. Robin could see the sword embedded in his back, a sword with Talia's trademark symbol engraved in the hilt. Behind him stood the unwounded assassin herself, coolly weighing her second sword in her hand, after Slade collapsed she walked up and stabbed him in the neck. Robin watched, eyes narrow behind his mask, there was no way anyone could survive that.

Pulling out her blade, Talia reached down to where the edge of Slade's bronze mask met the armour. Sliding her fingers underneath, she pulled it up.

But instead of a face, Robin saw instead a screen on which a familiar split mask gazed out.

"Well, it is interesting to see that even the Teen Titans have unseen aspects." Slade stated calmly.

"I am not a member of the Teen Titans, Slade. Consider this a warning from the leader of the League of Shadows, stay away from neural eliminators." Talia replied, pulling down her mouth mask to speak.

"Indeed, why should I do that?"

Leaning forward so only Slade could hear her speak, Talia said softly,

"We watch you, we can destroy you easily, we are not superheroes, and we have no rules. I'm sure you would also like to see your daughter again, she can be dead with just one word from me."

Slade's eye widened in surprise. He leant back from the screen slightly.

"Very well, you win… for now." He said coolly and a moment later the robot collapsed in a pile of sparks. Talia stood up and slid her wakizashi back into their sheathes. The killer crossed over to where Robin was captive, using a knife from the bandolier she cut the Boy Wonder loose quickly. The cords finally gave way and Robin slumped to the floor, he stood up and stretched, loosening his muscles for comfort, or combat.

Talia meanwhile had drawn a small bundle of putty-like substance from her utility belt, she took four tiny amounts of the stuff and placed them on the containment chambers, quickly she drew out a detonation device, Robin started forward to stop her, but Talia had already pressed the button.

Four simultaneous small explosions destroyed the Teen Titan's prisons. Not wasting time Talia stalked over to the Neural Eliminator, opened a small hatch and shoved the rest of the putty inside. Pulling out a small pin-shaped device she twisted the head and embedded it firmly in the putty.

Robin had run over to his team-mates, they all appeared relatively unharmed. Starfire, no longer supported by the prison, had collapsed on the ground. Carefully Robin pulled back a strand of hair from her face when he became aware of a presence behind him.

Talia stood a few feet away, watching Robin with interest. Over her back was slung the body of the second assassin. Once she realised he was looking at her she straightened and spoke clearly,

"I'm blowing the Neural Eliminator up. There's enough explosive in there to eradicate it permanently." She paused for a moment then continued. "But I'm giving you enough time to get your friends out, and as soon as they're clear, or if it looks like you're delaying, I'll detonate."

With that Talia threw a smoke-bomb, when it had cleared enough to see, Robin saw that she was gone.


	17. 16: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Chapter 16: Epilogue

* * *

Dedication: All the readers out there.

* * *

About a week later Robin was on the roof of the Titans Tower, musing over the events of the last two months. Slade had been defeated, by the Teen Titans as far as the city was concerned, Robin knew that Talia's involvement, as an assassin, was never to be revealed to the public.

He had worked quickly to get his friends out, using a grappling hook to drag Cyborg's large weight unceremoniously from the warehouse, but true to her word, Talia had blown the Neural Eliminator up the moment that Robin was clear from the blast range. Actually, slightly before he was completely clear from the blast range, though thanks to his reflexes Robin had not been further injured.

Robin had searched for Talia, of course, the first night after the Titans were freed was spent arranging medical needs for them, but Raven, who had gone into a healing trance, had woken up very soon the next day, and upon finding Robin, who had neglected to give himself medical attention before his friends, Raven had more or less locked him in a smaller wing of the infirmary with about twenty feet of bandaging. Only after another day was the Boy Wonder allowed out.

But after checking on the others, who were all up and sporting some battle wounds, Robin had gotten right back on finding Talia. He'd combed the city for a whole night, but nothing had come up. Robin had to wonder whether it was for the best or not.

She was a killer. There was no way around it. She thought she killed for good, but she killed all the same. But, although Robin knew about the League of Shadows, she had never tried to kill him. She had let him live, and had trusted him to keep the secret.

"Robin?"

Robin was broken out of his reverie by a soft hesitant voice behind him. Turning around Robin saw Starfire standing a few feet away, her hands clasped in front of her body. When Robin didn't reply, Starfire continued,

"Robin, I wish to apologise for what happened with Slade. I do not know what happened that night, but I will try harder next time. I promise that."

With that Starfire turned and began to move towards the door leading back down to the Titan's Tower, but before she could leave, a hand on her shoulder caused her to pause. Turning around the alien looked into the blank white spaces of Robin's eyes.

Suddenly Robin hugged her fiercely, and Starfire returned the affection eagerly.

"I told you you're never a weakness for me."

Starfire did not reply, but instead pressed her lips lightly on his. The kiss was pure bliss, and neither of them wanted to end it, but eventually Starfire broke contact and smiled dreamily.

"That was wonderful Robin. It was… truly glorious."

"Uhh, yeah." Replied a very awkward Boy Wonder, feelings were one of the hardest things he had to deal with, luckily Starfire, sensing Robin's predicament, knew to say something.

"I believe Beast Boy and Cyborg are both preparing their own meals tonight, with the hopes of gaining allies in their war of foods. Will you join us tonight?"

Relieved at being saved from a more difficult topic, Robin replied quickly,

"I guess I'd better, but I just need to think for a bit first."

"I understand." Starfire replied softly, and the alien princess walked quietly down the stairs.

Robin looked after her, he really loved her, but they both knew it would take time for him to be able to be open with his emotions as he needed to. The Boy Wonder walked back to the edge of the Tower, his thoughts a mix of Talia and Starfire. They were cut off by a familiar, oddly accented voice:

"She really loves you, doesn't she?"

Robin turned to see Talia crouched on the top of the stairwell. She still wore her helmet, but her mouth mask was once again pulled down for speaking. Before Robin could attack however, she spoke again,

"Relax. I'm not here to fight. Just to talk."

"About what?" Robin asked warily, reaching for a handful of explosives.

Talia however seemed to be thinking. She reached up and pulled off her helmet, letting the moonlight reveal her imperfect features. Finally her eyes focused and stared intently into Robin's mask.

"I can remove my mask, you know. I just did, but that's because I have no secret identity. This is my life, my whole life. I can't give it up. You can go back to Gotham anytime and no-one will know you. I can't do that."

"If you're trying to gain sympathy, you won't get it."

Talia smiled wryly.

"I suppose I deserve that. But I came to talk to you about the League of Shadows, and our future. By 'our' I mean the League's future."

"What about it?"

"We've always been there to prevent man from destroying himself. Seeing how you fight, actually being there, has made me reconsider a few things. You make more of an impact in one fight on the population than the League of Shadows ever could, we are after all a hidden blade. But, we have huge resources, we have huge potential power. As _Ra's Al Ghul_, I must use this to the advantage of the League and mankind."

"If you're planning something, I will stop you." Robin stated coldly.

"No, traffic-light, I am not going to suddenly get an urge to don a black leather bra and hot pants and hold the city to ransom. But, the world is changing, the world has changed drastically since the League was formed. I have a responsibility to make sure the League is doing the most good it can. That's why, as of this moment, the League of Shadows is reformed. We are new, and we need you."

"Me?"

"Yes, and that's why I brought this for you. I had it made a few weeks ago, when I started to consider what I decided."

Talia unclipped the wakizashi still in the sheath on her left hip, and held it out to Robin. Robin reached for it slowly, ready to respond to any trick the girl tried. Examining the sword, he looked at the insignia on the handle. His eyebrows rose in surprise, it was a red bird, wings outstretched on a blue background.

"You expect me to join you?"

"No, you will never be able to kill cleanly. But, I have decided that the League will no longer just be killers. Superheroes can overcome powerful opponents and scare criminals out of committing crimes.

But you need to know where to look, and sometimes you can't blend in enough to find information. So, that's what we will do. As Shadows, we have extensive sources in the underworld."

"You're offering to be informants for Superheroes?"

"Yes, but not entirely. There are still threats that neither the police nor Superheroes could stop, we will still eliminate them. I'm sorry, but, this will never change. But, threats that can be destroyed by Superheroes, that's where you come in.

You will receive warning of any criminal activity we perceive, whether you pass it on to the police, to other Superheroes, or deal with it yourself is up to you. That sword will gain you, and any others you vouch for, protection to our fullest extent."

Robin thought hard, eventually he spoke,

"And if I refuse?"

Talia narrowed her eyes,

"I keep on killing. Every last member keeps on killing, using you as a light show."

"Then I guess you haven't left me a choice. I accept."

"Thank you. I have never really known any other life than being a killer. My first victim was my mother's shooter. I was five, and I never got over the bitterness. Meeting you was the first wake-up call I got, and I will finally know a different life. I really do thank you for that. But, now you're the first accepted non-killer member of the League of Shadows, I guess this is a sort of graduation prize."

Talia Ducard threw Robin a small envelope. Robin caught it easily, opening it he saw it was a Christmas card, of a robin perched on a traffic-light covered in snow. Inside the card was covered with a list of closely packed names and addresses.

Glancing down Robin recognised Kitten, Control Freak, Professor Chang and Mad Mod on the list, but other names were unfamiliar, there were drug dealers, rapists, muggers, murderers all listed there, from all around the globe.

When Robin looked up again, Talia was gone. Re-examining the card, the Boy Wonder caught sight of a small post-script.

'_Don't forget to talk to Starfire!_'

* * *

Well this is finished, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
